Dawn's Time to Shine!
by Yazaminx-x
Summary: Life really isnt fair. Dawn, Ash, and Paul have been kidnapped by Team Galactic! They're heading to Spear Pillar where all hell breaks loose. I have a good idea of what'll happen...but you don't! Ikarishipping. Read up!
1. Calls about Dreams

**Hey! This is my very first fanfic, like EVER! :] I will update every like, 3-5 reviews. For this chapter since its first, only 2 reviews needed! Ill try to Update every week! Not really at the same time but like, whenever possible! (within the week) So yea! ENJOY!**

**Oh annnd DISCLAIMER: I dont own pokemon, cuz if i did, there would be daily sex parties and Dawn, Barry, Paul, and of course ME! would have all had sex by now xD SO yea, I dont own Pokemon!**

**_____________________________________**

**------------------------------**

"Come _ON_, Ash!" encouraged Dawn, a very excitable blunette, "I want to get to Mt. Coronet already!!"

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were heading to Mt. Coronet for some sightseeing. Dawn was very excited because she had heard that at the top, was a legendary place called Spear Pillar. Only after much begging and a lot of 'puppy dog faces', Ash and Brock finally agreed they would climb to the top.

"Slow _down_, Dawn! We don't _all_ have the amazing hyper-activity you do!" said a very annoyed Ash.

"Pika-Pi!" said Pikachu, the small yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder.

In Ash's opinion, he would rather go to a gym, but Dawn had insisted upon going to see if Spear Pillar was really up there, and well, Ash wanted to see it, too. But waking up at six o'clock in the morning just wasn't doing him any good.

"Now come on, Ash. Lighten up. We're doing this for Dawn." Said Brock, in a much better mood than Ash, "It's not that bad when you wake up a little early, I mean, I told you to go to sleep."

Ash just grumbled a little.

"THERE IT IS!" screamed Dawn, "MT. CORONET!"

"Dawn, waiiit!!" whined Ash, "Daaawwwwwnnn!!!"

"Pikaaaaaaahhhh!!" Pikachu also whined.

But the blunette just kept sprinting, when suddenly, a puff of gray smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Dawn!" yelled Ash, "Oh, crap! What's going on!?"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear??" said a woman standing in a meowth shaped balloon.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." Said a blue haired man also in the balloon.

"On the wind,"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the small cat pokemon the balloon was modeled after.

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its pl-"

"Oh will you three shut _up?_" Dawn screamed from somewhere in the smoke through a fit of coughing.

"Huh-what!?" Jessie looked around for the little twerpette's voice.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled, super delayed.

Brock looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"Pikahhh," Pikachu sweat-dropped.

Another fit of coughing from Dawn as she stumbled her way out of the smoke.

"Go, Piplup!" she yelled, throwing a half-red-half-white pokeball in the air. A red beam shot out of the ball, forming a penguin shape. The red dissolved, leaving a blue penguin in its place.

"Piplup!" it squeaked.

"Piplup, use bubble on the bubble-heads!" Dawn told it.

"Piiiip-lup-lup-lup!!" it said as it opened its beak and shot out bubbles at team rocket.

"AAAAGHHHH!" screamed Jessie as the balloon popped and started to deflate.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika…CHUUUU!!" Pikachu yelled, shooting a thunderbolt at Team Rocket, shooting them into the sky.

"How does this always happen? We never even got to nab Pikachu!" Jessie said, frustrated.

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that the twerp _has_ a Pikachu!?" replied James, a little sarcastically.

"Oh will you two just shut up." Meowth stated, pretty annoyed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiinnn!" they yelled as they disappeared into the distance.

"Hmph, I wish they would just go away," Dawn pouted, "I really want to go now!" she said, forgetting the whole thing and turning back to Mt. Coronet.

Ash didn't move, for he saw someone else walking towards them.

"Ash? Aaaash? Hello? You there!? EARTH TO ASH!!!!!" Dawn screamed at him.

"HUH-WHA-" Ash yelled startled. "Oh sorry, it's just…Paul."

"Huh?" Dawn and Brock both looked over to see a purple headed teen walk their way. By the looks of it, he had not noticed them yet. Or at least, he was trying not to.

"Hey, Paul!" Ash yelled, oblivious to Paul's cold glare.

"What do _you_ want?" he said, just as Dawn's cell phone rang.

She blushed a little, pulling it out.

"Hello? Oh hey Zoey!" Dawn chirped into her phone.

Ash and Paul just stared at her.

"Oh, you called about my…dreams…" Dawn said, glancing at Paul, Brock, and Ash out of the corner of her eye. "Heh, well, wait a sec, kay?" Dawn said into the phone.

She looked at her friends and Paul and said, "Eh-heh-heh, I'll be right back…" she said, walking away into the forest.

Ash and Brock sweat-dropped. "Well that was odd," Ash said to Brock, "But oh well! Paul! Let's battle!"

"No thanks," said Paul, "I don't think my Pokemon would appreciate battling a weakling like you." _Besides_, he thought, _I wanna know what that girl…uhhh…Dawn… was talking about. A dream, huh?_ "I'll be going now." He said, walking away, heading toward where Dawn had left.

"WEAKLING!? PAUL GET BACK HERE!!!" Ash yelled throwing a fit. _Ugh, that guy is so full of himself, _Ash thought_. But I'll beat him someday…maybe then Dawn will like me!_ _I wonder what Zoey was talking about about a dream though…_

"Uhhhh, hey Brock! I'm gonna go take a walk!" Ash lied to his friend, slowly walking away towards the place where Paul _and_ Dawn had disappeared. A few steps in, though, he heard Dawn on her phone. And he saw _Paul_ standing behind a bush listening to her. He walked over to him and was starting to yell, "HE-" when Paul grabbed him and put his hand on his mouth. He beckoned for Ash to shut up, and then pointed at Dawn.

"..but I don't _understand_ what it means, Zoey! All I know is, when we got to the top of Mt. Coronet in my dream, Team Galactic was up there and so was Dialga and Palkia and I just need to go there to see if it meant anything! And the WORST part is…Cyrus had this thing that was all red and stuff and he used it…and then…well, this huge hole opened up in the ground and swallowed him up! Along with me, Paul, and Ash. I don't know why Paul's involved…huh? No I don't like him!" Dawn defended, her cheeks flaming red at this point. "He was in my dream, so what! …NO!! ZOEY!! I DON'T LIKE ASH EITHER!! Oogh you are so _embarrassing_! Well thank Arceus they aren't around! I just wonder…" She was suddenly cut off by a loud howling. "Uhhhh…I…gotta go, Zoey…" she said, nervously hanging up the phone.

Paul and Ash looked at each other.

"Uh, was that you?" Ash asked Paul.

"No. Why would I howl??" Paul gave Ash a weird look.

"Well I was just _hoping_ I was you Mr. Grumpy! I don't know about you, but I _like_ to think nothing's coming after me!" Ash spoke, loud enough that Dawn heard him. _Oh damn it_. Ash thought. _Ohhh crap, she's gonna be sooo pissed off!!_

"_Look what you've done, you idiot! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" _Paul whisper-yelled at him.

"W-who's there? Is-is it a Pokemon?" Dawn said, stuttering over her words in fear. Paul let out a breath. "Phew, thought for sure she'd find us."

"She may not have found you, but _I_ sure did." Came a sudden voice behind them.

"Ash, shut up." Paul said, annoyed.

"I didn't s-say an-anything, Paul…" Ash said, slowly turning his head along with Paul. There stood a Team Galactic member. He took out a glowing device and stabbed Ash and Paul with it. Paul had only time to say, "Tazer!" before they passed out.

Dawn became frantic. "Who's th-there I said! I-I have Pokemon! I'm w-warning you!!"

"Don't make this difficult sweetheart. Cyrus wants you unharmed." Said the Grunt, slowly stepping out of the bushes, dragging Ash and Paul, who were, of course, passed out. He dropped them on the ground and called out a Purugly. _He must be pretty high in rank to have that strong of a pokemon._ Dawn thought.

"Alright, I'll make this simple for you. Either come quietly, or your little friends get a taste of Purugly's claws."

__________________________________________

---------------------------------

**Ooooh...if you dont review, I'll assume you dont want it to continue :[**

**Oh and constructive criticism wouldn't be minded :] But i need atleast 2 positive reviews to be able to post the next Chappiiiiee :]]**


	2. Captured!

**I decided to start writing this chapter, reviews or not. Besides, the story **_**was**_** only one chapter…and **_**I**_** personally like having at **_**least**_** two before reading! And a recent update, so I know it's not a 'discontinued' story or something. I really hate that. **

**BUT ANYWAY! **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Okay? Don't question it. It's not mine. The story is. But not the characters. So BIBBITY-BOBBITY-BOO! ________________________________________________________________**

**-----------------------------------**

_Oh NO!_ Dawn thought frantically. _Not Ash and Paul! Wait. Why do I really care about Paul? Cold Hearted JERK! But Ash is so nice to me…No. I have to do what's right._ "Don't hurt them, _please_." Dawn begged, "Take me, but please leave them. _Please_."

The Grunt was tongue tied. The boss had wanted _all_ of the stupid kids. Arceus knows why._ Think fast man. Take the offer, but once she's tied up, get 'em all!_ "Alright, but I have to tie you up first! Or no deal," he decided to say.

"What? But…" Dawn quieted for a moment, pondering her choices. Choice number one; Leave Ash and Paul to be torn up by Purugly…Ewwwww. Choice number two; let the guy tie her up and hope to Arceus he goes through with his word. Choice number three; call out Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buneary to team up against Purugly and distract the Grunt whilst she grabbed Ash and Paul, _maybe just Ash,_ and made a run for it.

She was starting to like choice three, when the Grunt said "You'd better hurry up, my Purugly is bored." She looked over at the Purugly, who just stared back at her, and in its eyes, she could see its power. _I'm positive he's a high ranking Grunt._ She thought, _why else would that Purugly look so strong?_

"Have you made your choice? If not, you have five seconds." The Grunt said to her. She thought fleetingly, _he sounds bored._ "Five…Four…Three…"

"OKAY! I pick choice number two-I mean, tie me up." She was quick to correct herself when the Grunt looked at her like she was mental at the 'choice number two' comment.

The Grunt busied himself with tying her up. "Oww, not so tight!" She complained at the Grunt. "Hey! That hurts! Did you hear me!? OW!" Dawn screamed.

"Hey! SHUT UP!" the grunt yelled at her, grabbing her arm and twisting the skin painfully. She screamed in pain, but when the pain only increased, she decided to stop screaming. The Grunt let go or her arm. "There. Now either shut up or it'll happen again."

He went to go get Ash and Paul. "Hey! You said you were going to leave them!" Dawn screamed at him.

"You believed me?" was all he said in reply.

She just screamed in fury.

**!!Back with Brock!!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Hmm, I wonder where Ash and Dawn are." Brock thought out loud. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Brock answered.

"_Brock? Where's Dawn!?" _ Zoey said frantically through the phone.

"Well Ash, Paul, _and_ Dawn all went into the forest…haven't seen them since!" Brock answered, confused as to what was happening. Then, he put two and two together. "Paul and Ash _both_ went to eavesdrop on Dawn!"

"_What!?"_ Zoey screamed.

"I better go see what's up! Bye Zoey!" Brock said hurriedly, pressing end.

"_Wai-"_ Zoey was cut off.

Brock ran into the woods, hoping they were fine.

**!!Back with Dawn, Paul, Ash, and the Grunt!!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_WHY DID I FALL FOR THAT! WHY!? UGH!_ Dawn screamed in her head, for screaming out loud would cause a painful arm twist. _I'm so stupid._ She began to cry. _Stupid…Stupid…Stupid……_ suddenly, she thrashed out, "NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!! AAAAGHHHHH!! LET ME GO! LET MEE GOOO!!!" Soon she stopped screaming for Purugly had begun prowling towards her, an annoyed look on its face.

Dawn sniffled over and over. Soon she felt Ash and Paul being tied to her. Dawn looked at them, scared.

"Ash?" she called out gently. When he didn't reply, she automatically wanted to shake him awake, but she was tied up.

"Paul?" Dawn tried instead. She was immensely happy when he started to wake up.

"Hrmm??" Paul opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He thought, and then he heard his name be called.

"PAUL!" Dawn screamed, overjoyed she was no longer alone, forgetting that it was _Paul_ she was talking to.

"Oogh, who are you?" Paul looked over at Dawn, who automatically went from overjoyed to immensely pissed off.

"I'M DAWN AND I JUST TRIED TO SAVE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Well it seems you failed." Paul said, realizing he was tied up.

"_Well I'm so sorry that I tried to be nice to you for once, Sir Rudeness!_" Dawn whisper-screamed at him, "_And I'm so greatly sorry that I didn't let you get eaten by that Purugly over there._"

"Wait, what?" Paul said, just noticing his surroundings. _She saved me? Yeah right, she hates me._ He thought, feeling sad at the last three words. _Wait, why am I sad? I don't care. _He shrugged it off.

"Yeah, that's right. I saved you!" Dawn proclaimed proudly. "Uhm, from the Purugly, at least…" She looked sad again. _And that made Paul's heart hurt!_

"Uhm…thanks…" he mumbled quietly.

"W-what?" Dawn said, shocked, "What did you say?" _Did he just say thanks!?_

"Thank you." Paul said, and this time, Dawn heard it clearly. _He said thank you._ She smiled.

"Your…welcome, Paul." Dawn said, turning her head, too embarrassed to look at him. _He is soft on the inside!_

_I made her smile!_ Paul thought, _Wait, no, I don't __care_, he thought.

"Uhm, Paul…" Dawn started slowly.

"What?" Paul said, his voice sounding annoyed.

Dawn cringed, "Sorry, but, this is my fault." She said. "I thought he'd let you go, so I let him tie me up…I should've known better…"

_What!?_ Paul was shocked. "You _what_? You actually risked yourself for me?"

"And Ash…" she mumbled.

"Uhm, well, you _should_ have known better." He said, _she really shouldn't have…_

She cringed, "Yea, I know…Ash?" she said, for Ash had started to awaken.

"Ugh, where _am_ I? Dawn?" Ash looked confused.

Dawn just stared at him sadly. "I'm so sorry Ash."

Just then the Grunt came back. "I've covered up all the evidence that you were ever here. Let's go." He spoke into a small walkie-talkie-like device, and they heard a helicopter in the distance.

It hovered over them before a ladder dropped down. The Grunt looked annoyed. He spoke into the device again, and this time, Dawn heard some of what he said.

"I said I tied them up, Mars! …Yes, all three of them, don't act so surprised!"

_Mars? Commander Mars? This must be pretty big…_ she thought.

Suddenly, a platform floated down from the helicopter. The Grunt put Dawn, Ash, and Paul on the platform, and they were raised up to the helicopter.

_I'm so sorry. Ash. Paul. _She thought. _I swear, no matter what, I will save you guys. I will._

**________________________________________________________________**

**-----------------------------------**

**Ahahaha, yea, sorry my chapters are so short, but once theres more action-y stuff, there shall be more! :]**

**Anyway, yaay! A (I hope…) nice little Ikarishipping thing/moment! :D**

**Haha, I can hardly wait for the next chappie!**

**Plz**

**Review.**

**Do it. **

**Now.**

**PLEAZE! xD**


	3. Prison in Hellicopter

**Hey! I started writing/typing this on the same day I posted chapter 2, Captured! I just felt like I had to! Oh and, Im at a little "sleepover" at my BFFS house wif another of mah BFFS! Lol**

**Anyway, they wanted to say hi!**

**Julia: I DO NOT WANT TO SAY HI TO THEM.**

**Randi: It's so nice of these people to read your fanfiction, Yas. (yea im called Yas by mah buddies :]) **

**Me: Well Julia. How rude.**

**Julia: Wait what was that shipping I really liked?**

**Me: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Julia: Was it contestshipping?**

**Me: …Yes, Julia, It was.**

**Julia: Hold on…Oh wait…who was that guy who was hot? Um, Um, who was that dude with the green hair, or the blonde hair?**

**Me: … o.O Drew? Barry?**

**Julia: YEA! THEM! They're hot. They should get together.**

**Randi: Oh so yea, you tell her to do that, and **_**my**_** stories are messed up?**

**Julia: Yes.**

**^.^' ehhhhh yeaaa, those are my friends (yes Randi is a girl.) **

**ANYWAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own pokemon. Nope. Not at all, I do not own it. Nope. **eats ice-cream** anyway, to the story. **

**_________________________________________**

**-------------------------------------**

Dawn felt dread as they were being hauled aboard. _I've ruined it all._ She thought. _Ruined it, ruined it, RUINED IT!!!!_

She felt Ash twitch on the other side of her, her left. Paul being on her right, did not feel the twitch, and was not paying attention to either of them.

"Ash?" Dawn asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yea, but where are we, Dawn?" Ash replied. He looked around, realizing they were inside a helicopter. "Okay, seriously, where are we!?"

Dawn felt broken. Ash would hate her if he knew this was her fault. _Or maybe not!_ She thought. _Maybe he would be grateful that I at least tried to save him!_ "It's my fault." Dawn said, biting her lip. "I told him to take me instead of you and he tricked me. I'm just glad I saved you from the Purugly that Grunt had."

"Wait, _WHAT!?_ You gave yourself up!? Dawn. You really, _really_, shouldn't have." Ash said, frantically.

"Yeah. I know. I'm…sorry Ash." Dawn felt her tears welling up. At that moment, Paul chose to notice them. His eyes widened at Dawn's tears.

"Whoa! Ash, _what did you do_!?" Paul said, he couldn't handle tears, especially if the one crying was _right next to him_.

"I didn't do anything!" Ash yelled at Paul, "She just started to cry!!"

Dawn began giggle-crying at Paul and Ash bickering over whether Ash made her cry or not. _Oh, how I love those two._ She thought smiling, not even realizing her thoughts.

"Is she giggling?" Paul said.

"I think she _is_." Ash answered to Paul.

"I bet she's crazy."

"Dawn is _not _crazy."

Paul just stared at him.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" Dawn yelled in Paul's ear before anyone could do anything.

Paul cringed at the volume of her voice. "Ow, geez. I know you're right there! Now shut up! I already have to deal with Ash!"

_UGHH! Definitely should have left him behind and grabbed Ash…but…that would have been wrong. _Dawn sighed. Then she thought of something. "Is that really the way to treat someone who saved you?" she asked haughtily.

"No, but it's the way to treat someone who _failed_ at saving me." Paul replied, smirking.

"She did more than you would ever do, Paul." Ash said to him.

At that moment, commander Mars had begun to walk towards them.

"Good old Fred over there tells me you," she pointed at Dawn and gave a little giggle, "believed he would let the other two," she pointed at Ash and Paul, "go!" She began laughing so much, she fell over. "And…" she said through giggles, "you let him tie you…up, and…you…" she began gasping for air through her giggles, "he said I should've seen the…look on…your face!!"

Dawn was confused. _This is a Team Galactic commander???_ _I've never seen them so…cheerful and giggly… _

"_You're _a team Galactic Commander?" Paul said to Mars. She suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him angrily. She got up.

"Yes. I _am _a Team Galactic commander! The best, too!" she replied proudly. She looked down at him. "And _you're_ one of the kids Cyrus wanted? Hmph, I can't see anything special about _you._" She turned to Dawn, "Or, _you. _Why would Cyrus need a stupid little girl like _you?_"

That got Ash mad. "She's not stupid!" he yelled up at her, grabbing her attention.

"Oh! Now who are _you?_ Her _boyfriend?_" she asked him, smirking.

Ash turned about three shades of red before screaming, "NO I AM NOT!" _I wish I was…_ he thought.

Dawn also turned red, but she chose not to speak.

"Oh? Really? What about you?" she turned to Paul, "Are _you_ her boyfriend?"

Paul controlled his blush before it rose to the surface. "_No._ I am _not_ her boyfriend, but if you so much as lay a finger on her…" he let his threat trail off.

_I wish I could've thought of that…_ Ash thought.

"So neither of you is with her? I don't blame you, I mean; she's not even that pretty."

Dawn, who had been looking at her feet, suddenly snapped her head up. "I don't see your sense of fashion either, Mrs. I-think-I'm-awesome!"

Mars glared at Dawn before… "Take them away." She said, snapping her fingers in the air.

"Yes, ma'am!" said many grunts, swarming around Dawn, Paul, and Ash.

"Hey! Where are you taking us!?" Dawn yelled.

"Wherever I _tell_ them to take you, stupid." Said Mars, sneering.

Dawn glared at her. _I hate Mars. I hate her soooo much! Why can't she just…fall out of a helicopter!?_ She thought angrily. _Then maybe we could get away because the mindless grunts would be so confused!_

_Ugh. I can't believe I'm on a Team Galactic ship, being threatened by Team Galactic. This is soooo unlike me! _Paul thought at the same time.

_I feel so bad. If I hadn't have eavesdropped on Dawn, this wouldn't have happened…_ Ash thought sadly, shoulders drooped.

They were all thrown in separate cells. Although, all the cells had windows in the sides, so they could communicate.

Dawn was in the middle, Ash on her right and Paul on her left.

"Guys?" she whispered when the grunts had all gone away.

"Yea?" she heard Ash whisper back.

"Oh, Ash! I'm really sorry about this! I really, really am!" Dawn blubbered.

"Dawn, Dawn!" Ash said, sweat-dropping, "We're all okay and that's all that matters."

Dawn sniffed, "You're right, Ash. We're all okay. But…where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked around, realizing just then, that the yellow mouse had disappeared.

"Oh _no_!" Ash groaned loudly. "Pikachu…he must have been paralyzed earlier by that Purugly…I hope he's okay…"

"Me, too, Ash…me, too." Said Dawn.

_______________________

---

**!And back to Brock!**

"Pikachu?" Brock said when he found a yellow lump on the ground.

"Piiiikaaa…." It groaned.

"Pikachu! But…where's Ash?" Brock said.

Pikachu had no idea where Ash had gone, all he remembered was Ash, him, and Paul in the woods, then, nothing!

"I hope their okay, Pikachu. Ash and Dawn…where are you?" Brock said into the silence.

--

______________________

**!Back with the Less Fortunate!**

Dawn woke up to; "Dawn! Dawn, wake up!"

"Hrmmmm???" she said, raising her head off of her make-shift pillow/scarf.

"Dawn! You're up! Come here!" she heard Ash say.

"Whaat?" she asked, crawling over.

"Hey, I just had to know, were you thinking of running off with us when you tried to save Paul and I?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeaa…" she said.

"You do know, you could never manage that…unless…" he trailed off, looking at her.

"Yea, I thought of only taking one of you…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Which one?" he whispered.

"You." Dawn could feel her face warming up.

Ash smiled at her, "Me, huh?" he laid back against the back wall. "Do you mind me asking why?"

"Because Paul's a jerk!" she said.

"I heard that!" Paul grumbled from the other cell. Dawn blushed slightly.

"Good." She said.

"I wonder what they want with us…" Ash said, looking around.

"You and me, both." Dawn replied.

"Whatever they want, we won't give to them!" Ash said triumphantly.

Dawn smiled. "I hope that's possible to accomplish, Ash. Really, I do…"

Ash grinned at her. "Oh and thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"But," Dawn looked confused, "I didn't; I mean, we're here aren't we?"

Ash nodded. "But thanks for trying." He whispered.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Paul said, and Dawn could hear the annoyance in his voice, "Look who's on their way. Mars and some other geek."

Dawn quickly turned her head and saw Mars and Saturn coming toward them.

"…I still can't believe Fred got them _all_. If _I _could do that…" she heard Mars saying.

"Not jealous are we now, Mars." She heard a deeper, male voice. _Saturn._ She thought.

"Jealous!? All I'm saying is that Cyrus better not give him _my_ spot of command!"

"Oh, let's just get the children." Saturn said, although he sounded amused.

_Why do they need us?_ Dawn thought. _Must be taking us to Cyrus._

"Come on. Get up! Cyrus wants to see you!" Saturn barked at them, banging on the cell doors.

"We're up…" she heard Paul say from her left.

Saturn opened Dawn's stall and hauled her out. Then did the same with the others.

"Why does Cyrus want to see us?" Ash asked.

"I don't know!" snapped Mars. Obviously she was still pretty pissed off…

"Geez, don't need to snap…" Dawn muttered to herself more than anyone.

And off they were taken to Cyrus…

________________

**!And Back to Brock!**

Brock stood in front of Officer Jenny's desk in her office breathing heavily. I mean; he had just sprinted the whole way here! No rest! And that meant he ran about a whole day!

"Mhm, so you say they all just disappeared?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, and I…haven't…seen them since…" Brock got out between breaths.

"How long has it been?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Oh uhhhh…" To tell the truth, Brock had no idea. He was sooo tired… He knew he could remember, but he ran sooo much…sooo…much…

Suddenly, Brock collapsed.

"Sir! Sir, are you alright!?" Jenny asked, getting worried.

"Pi-Pika?" asked Pikachu, who had ridden on Brock's shoulder the whole way.

"I'd better get you to Nurse Joy!" Jenny said, hauling him over to her motor scooter thing.

--

Brock awoke to Pikachu poking him in the cheek.

"Wha-What's going on? Where-"and then it hit him. Ash, Paul, and Dawn were missing…and he had to find them…

He had gone to Officer Jenny but then what? Oh yea, he collapsed.

"Nurse Joy?" he said, "Officer…Jenny?"

Officer Jenny came in. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you!" Brock said, as he couldn't get out of his bed to grab her hand.

"Now, tell me, how long has it been since Paul, Dawn, and Ash have disappeared?" she demanded from him.

"Oh yea, they've been gone for about a day." He replied.

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "I'll send out a party right away." Then she left the room.

Brock looked at the ceiling. _I wonder where they are…_ he thought, _I wonder what happened to them…_

__________________

----

**!Back with Ash, Paul and Dawn!**

"Oh no, what is with these people…" Paul muttered to himself as he was dragged across the dirty helicopter floor.

"I want to go home…" he heard Dawn whimper. Ash, the bubble-brain, had fallen asleep.

"We all do, Dawn." Paul said to her.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered.

"Don't say that, Dawn." Paul told her. "I don't think we'd be alive if it wasn't your choice…even if you _did_ think about only saving bubble-brain over there." He smirked.

Dawn turned pink.

They were pulled into a huge room in the helicopter.

"Welcome." They heard a voice say.

Cyrus.

_______________________

----------------

**Phew, finally! I'm dooooone!**

**Even though its not THAT much, its longer than my other chapters, I think :L**

**Idk, but anyway**

**SO, Dawn, Paul, and Ash are stuck in a Team Galactic flying thingy! **

**Sorry if my writing is weird, I just write wat comes to mind **taps head****

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :] Oh and im super super sorry if any of the characters are OOC… ^.^' Just tell me and ill try to fix it in my next chapter…**

**Oh and I know the first scene with Mars was weird, but, like I said, SORRY ^.^' **

**Next update is next Saturday! Or Friday even!**

**So Review! Or my Future, Past, and Present selves, will magically turn you into a fish o.0**

**Ahaha Idk :] But plz **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Thoughts Gone Wild!

**Hey! Wassup??**

**Typin up chapter four! **

**Yea, a little update, I changed the summary ^.^' **

**Yea, it's a little better to me, because now it explains that Pearlshipping will become Pokeshipping in the end!**

**Update in my life; saw some houses today…there was this one, had a BASEMENT ROOM! I was like, HOLY JESUS! MINE! So, if we rent that house, guess which room Im gettinggg :]**

**Anyways, since you don't give a clown shoe about my life, **

**DICLAIMER OF AH-MAZINGNESS: If I owned Pokemon, the world would have already ended on June 6****th****, 2006, because I would have made an episode that was interactive and Satan accidentally came out and killed us all.**

**Or it would have sucked so much, we all had seizures. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry about Paul's beginning OOCness ;P**

**___________________________**

**------**

**Dawns POV! (wanna try sometin different ;])**

There he was. Sitting in a throne-like chair (Yea, I know, TOTALLY cliché!) and smirking at us. As soon as I saw him, I felt bottled up anger pouring out. Everything rushing into my head. _It's Cyrus's fault we were attacked. It's Cyrus's fault we were captured. It's Cyrus's fault we're __**here**__._

"CYRUS!" I screamed. I really don't know what came over me, but at that moment, nothing else was going through my head except; _This is Cyrus's fault!_

"Yes?" He answered, still smirking at me, "What is it, my little lady?"

My blood boiled, but before _I_ could say something, _Paul_ did!

"You can't call her little lady! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TALK TO HER!" He yelled.

I was surprised. And I mean, SURPRISED! I have never, _never_ seen or heard Paul yell like _that!_ Dang, he must be _pissed!_

"Oh and why is that, puny little child?" Cyrus asked, his smirk staying in place. How does he do that? I could never keep up the same facial expression! It's just not possible!

"Paul…" I muttered.

"Yes Dawn?" he said, his voice slightly hoarse from yelling _so_ _freaking loud._

"Shut Up." I said. When I saw something that looked like hurt flash across his face, I almost apologized. But almost can be a very strong word.

His looks hardened before I even _could _apologize! "Fine. Don't tell me to stick up for _you_ ever again."

"And how was that 'sticking up for me'???" I said, automatically feeling nothing for him again.

_Wait._ I never felt anything in the first place, haha!

Ash finally decided to wake up and say _something_. "Come on guys. We're all we've got right now. Please try to get along," he pleaded, "or we'll never get outta here."

"Ash…" I understood what he was saying, but… "I can't 'get along' with him," I jerked my head towards Paul and he glared at me, "I just lose my temper whenever he talks!"

"Well then I won't talk…" Paul whispered.

"Wait. No. That's not what I—" but I was silenced by Cyrus.

"Please, please," he said, and I was pleased to see he had a headache from our bickering, "just shut up!"

"Make me!" I said. Ha, _**note to self: SHUT UP**__**WHEN TOLD TO SHUT UP!**_ Because as soon as I said it, Mars and Saturn came over and gagged me.

"MMFF!!!" I yelled into the gag.

I looked at Ash. He looked back at me as if to say, _'Sorry Dawn, but I don't wanna be gagged...'_ Then I looked at Paul, he looked back with a smirk as if to say, _'Look what you got yourself into!'_ I glared at him.

As much as I hate to admit it, though, Paul was right. Look what I've done…my friends are in danger…well, at least, one of them is. I'm pretty sure Paul isn't my friend.

_Unless you want him to be, _said a little voice in the back of my head.

No, I don't want Paul to be my friend. He's an arrogant jerk who all but whips his Pokemon to make them 'better'! Stupid voice!

_You know you don't hate him._

Of course I don't. I don't hate anybody.

_You don't dislike him in any way, I should know, I'm like your heart. Except, I'm in your head. Call me…your 'conscious'. _

I'll call you whatever I want! You don't know anything! Go away!

_I can't go away, I'm part of you. _

You're nothing like me.

_Not like you, just part of you._

Why am I talking to myself??

_Maybe you're crazy._

Hey! You're me, so you just called yourself crazy! HA!

_I'm __**not**__ you, like I said the other two times. _

Well, shut up, then.

_Ouch! That hurts!_

Good.

_Fine then, go back to talking to your boyfriend._

Hey! He's not—but, the voice had already shut up. I could just tell.

I looked at Paul through the corner of my eyes. He was just kind of sitting there, zoning out…I like that shade of purple…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**!Don't Forget Brock!**

It had been a few hours since Nurse Joy had let Brock go. Him and Pikachu were walking around, looking at the town, it was then that Brock realized, they were in Veilstone!

"Hey Pikachu," he said, "I think I remember Paul saying something about Veilstone, maybe it's where he lives?"

"Pika?" Pikachu replied, as if to say, "Really?"

Brock and Pikachu explored the town. When they came upon houses, though, Brock would knock on the door and ask if there was a Paul there. One lady told them that he lived a few doors down from her.

"Hello?" Brock said, as he knocked on the door the lady told him about.

A man with dark purple hair, that was tied in a ponytail answered. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you…Paul's dad?" Brock said confused.

"Oh, Arceus no! I'm his brother! My name is Reggie." Reggie said, holding his hand out for Brock to shake.

"Oh, sorry. You two look a little bit alike." Brock said, shaking Reggie's hand.

"Tell that to Paul and he would throw a fit. We are 'nothing alike', as he says, and I don't argue." Reggie replied, smiling, "Why don't you two come in?"

---

A moment later, Brock was sitting on a blue sofa; Reggie was sitting in a green armchair; and Pikachu was on the table eating some pokefood.

"So what brings you here?" Reggie asked Brock.

"Well, I have some bad news…" Brock said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "About Paul."

"Well," Reggie said cautiously, "what is it?"

"He's disappeared along with Ash and Dawn," but he said it so fast it sounded like, "Hesdisappearedalongwithashanddawn."

"What?" Reggie said, "He disappeared? How—who—why?" He took a deep breath, "Start at the beginning."

---

"…and that's what happened." Brock finished.

Reggie nodded, "So you don't know who took them or why?"

Brock shook his head, "If I did, I think the police would have found them."

"How do you know they were taken by force?" Reggie asked. He hoped that this was all just a misunderstanding.

"Pikachu," Brock said.

"Huh?" Reggie was confused.

"Ash never goes anywhere without Pikachu, and here Pikachu is." He gestured to the electric mouse, whose ears had drooped as soon as Ash's name had come up.

"We have to do something!" Reggie said, his worst nightmare coming true. _This is about my brother,_ he thought, _and no matter how much he hates me, I love him._

"I know. I'm trying," Brock said back. His voice had taken on a sad echo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**!And back to the Others!**

**Normal POV**

Cyrus was annoyed. These kids were tap-dancing on his last cool nerve. He needed to shut that blue-headed one up, so he told Mars and Saturn to gag her. Now, there was peace and quiet.

"Now," he said after he had gathered his thoughts, "You all are probably wondering why you're here.

Ash wasn't wondering that at all. He was thinking about all the people that could be worried about him. For some odd reason, his mind flashed to a certain orange-haired tomboy…Misty.

_Awww man…I wish Misty were here, she was tough. I miss her…_ he thought. _I should call her when I get my hands on a phone!_

Paul, however, was thinking of a thousand different escape plans. One thousand of them didn't look like they would end well. In fact, each of them would involve _someone_ being either injured severely, or dying. So he just gave up…and he was mad at himself for doing so.

Dawn. Dawn was thinking of everything from her friends and family, to the conversation with her mind.

_I miss Kenny and Barry and my mom and Brock!!! I want to go HOME!_ She thought in her mind.

"None of you wonder why you're here?" Cyrus asked. Dawn thought she heard some surprise in his voice at the silence from the two boys.

"I think we would rather not know…" Paul answered for all of them. Dawn thought it was weird how he hit exactly what she was thinking. She didn't know about Ash, though.

"Oh really?" Cyrus smirked. _Stop smirking! Arceus! _Dawn thought. "Well, I guess I won't tell you then." His smirk widened, "I just thought you would like to be prepared for whatever is to come."

_He's just taunting us! _Paul thought immediately, "Don't listen to him…" Paul murmured to Ash and Dawn, "he wants us to give in."

Dawn looked at him and rolled her eyes as if to say, _well no DUH! _Ash just sat there, nodding off again.

_Ugh, biggest mistake ever? Easy, _Paul thought, _following that stupid girl into the woods._

"You are the most stubborn kids I have ever met." Cyrus said, rubbing his temples, "Please, humor me."

The first thought in Dawn's mind was; _did he just say __**please**__?_

"Why should we humor you?" Paul asked his voice flat.

"Because I have the power to make this day your last," Cyrus said menacingly.

Dawn didn't want to find out if he meant it, "Mmmf!? Mmf??" she said into the gag.

Cyrus sighed, "Un-gag her…" he said, and Dawn actually felt grateful when Mars and Saturn started towards her.

As soon as she could talk,-and before Paul could gather the meaning of Cyrus's words-Dawn questioned Cyrus with what was bugging her most, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, but my dear," Cyrus said, walking to where the three of them sat, "you already know." And with that, he walked back to his throne-chair and ordered for Dawn, Ash, and Paul to be taken away.

Dawn didn't sleep a wink.

Neither did Paul.

_______________________  
-------------------

**WOOT! Im DONE!!! (with this chapter, at least)**

**Yea sorry I updated a bit late, Im exhausted.**

**It is currently 12:03, Sunday morning, now. And yea, its only 3 minutes into Sunday.**

**Ugh, still seems a little short to me…sorry! ^.^'**

** Tell me if you liked the First person point of veiw and Ill do it again! :]**

**Yea well, next update on Saturday! I hope! Really!**

**Review! :3**

**And some constructive criticism is fine, but just remember, I was really tired when I wrote most of this…I hate soccer D;**

**Cya! Review! Ill give you a hug, and a kiss, and Ill love you forevahh ;3 (over the internet?) **

**Bai!**


	5. One Last Push

**Hey guys! I was reading my reviews, and decided to start writing the next chapter!**

**For those of you Comakarishippers, the love triangle is still very much alive! ;] Im just bringing in the very start of the crossover to pokeshipping. **

**See, I know there are a lot of Pokeshippers, and a lot of anti-pokeshippers. I want a balance. **

**Pokeshippers- Please be able to handle the fact that some Pearlshipping is going on! For the author?**

**Anti-Pokeshippers- Please be able to handle the fact the Pokeshipping will happen sooner or later. I don't really like it either, but hey. I like May/Drew, Dawn/Paul, and I don't want Ash to be gay, so…Misty is all that's really left ^.^'**

**Pearlshippers- Sorry to cause your heart grief, but Pokeshipping will happen eventually :] Just cherish the moments in wich Ash and Dawn communicate 'romantically' Pleaze?**

**Oh and Hugs and Kisses for everyone that reviewed!! :3**

**DiScLaImEr: I may own the story, and what I do to the characters, but I own the characters in no way.**

**____________________**

**---------------------**

**Dawn's POV (again)**

I didn't sleep at all. I don't think Paul did either. Must've had a lot on his mind. I know I did!

"Paul?" I whispered. I wondered if he was awake…

"What?" I heard Paul snap at me. I automatically went into defense mode.

"Fine! I won't talk to you!" I snapped back, "And I wanted to tell you what I was thinking." That sounded as stupid as I thought it would…

"Why would I want to know what you were thinking?" Paul said back to me.

"I don't know…I just wanted to talk to someone…" I said. It was true. Well, it _was_ around six in the morning, and I _was_ really tired. So it may have been the sleep talking.

"Well…alright. Talk, I guess…" Paul muttered. I did not believe my ears. Believe me, I took the offer.

"Well, I feel really bad that I made you and Ash get caught and that it was all my fault and I'm really disliking Cyrus right now-" at this he made a sound that sounded like disappointment, "why so disappointed?"

"Shouldn't you hate Cyrus?" he asked.

"No! I don't hate anybody!" at this, I remembered the voice. I scowled at the thought.

"Hmph. Well I hate that guy," Paul mumbled. "And…it's not your fault. Ash and I…followed you…to hear your conversation."

What? What!? "WHAT!?" Woops. Didn't mean to scream…

"YOU FO-You followed me!?" I quickly lowered my voice, so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Yes…so what was that dream about, again?" Paul asked me.

"None of your business, Paul. Go away. Never mind, don't talk to me." I said suddenly. Yea, _Right._ Like I was going to tell _him_ that dream.

I could see the surprise and confusion on his face. Little sunshiny Dawn being all silent and secretive? The world was ending!

I sighed, "Just…leave the subject alone, Paul. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why - ?" he was cut off by a door slamming and footsteps storming down the hall just outside our cells.

"HOW DARE HE!?" I heard Mars screaming, "GIVE THAT WRETCH MY PLACE OF COMMAND!!"

"Now, now, Mars…" I heard Saturn assuring her, "No need to do anything rash."

I saw her come into view, and _man_ did she look _mad_.

"Oh there is _plenty_ of need to do something rash. I want revenge. These stupid kids were the fault! THEY WILL PAY!" There was _something_ about her voice that set off an alarm in me…but what?

Whoa! _What's goin on here?_ I was totally confused. I looked back at Paul and saw nothing. Whatever he felt was hidden behind a wall. I wish _I _could do that…

Mars threw open _my_ cell door and stampeded inside, grabbing my arm and yanking me out-_OUCH._

"Ow! What are you _doing!?_" I screamed, struggling.

"Something I should have done as soon as you three disasters got here," she said it in such a scary voice. I was pretty frightened, alarmed, and curious at the same time. Why curious? 'Cause I'm like the stupidest cat in the world.

___

**Normal POV :) **

Paul was pretty confused. Mars had just busted into Dawn's cell and dragged her away! What the heck?

"What happened?" he demanded from Saturn, who had been standing dead still ever since Mars had taken Dawn away.

"Mars was demoted and Fred took her place. You know, the one that brought you here?" He replied, his voice taught with an emotion Paul couldn't quite put his finger on, "She's pretty…angry."

"Yea, no _duh_." Paul said, "I didn't notice." He rolled his eyes.

"This is not the right time to be sarcastic. Mars might kill that girl…Dawn." Saturn said, his voice the same as before.

Paul's blood went cold. His face drained of all its color, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed.

Saturn looked around and slowly walked to the cell door, "Why? Give me the answer and I will. Answer truthfully."

"I – " Paul didn't know why. "I…I don't know…"

Saturn's face hardened, "You know, but you won't admit to it. Don't tell me you _don't know._"

"I…want to save her…" Paul said, in barely a whisper.

"Why?" Saturn urged.

"Because…" a sudden thought occurred to him, "Because she saved me. She risked herself and tried to save me. I owe her." He said proudly.

Saturn looked a little disappointed, but opened the door. Paul raced outta there before Saturn had moved out of the way.

He raced and raced through the stupid helicopter that felt more like Hell than anything. _I can't believe Ash is __**sleeping **__through this! HA!_ He thought.

He turned a corner in the Hell-Maze-O-Copter and saw Mars. She stood beside the EXIT door and was gripping the handle, trying to open it. Paul's eyes widened. _She was going to throw Dawn __**out of the helicopter!?**_

"NO!" he screamed, flinging himself at Mars. She stumbled right into a box full of parachutes, startled.

"Paul!" Screamed the Dawn he had not noticed. She was on the floor bound, but not gagged.

"You sick woman," he growled at Mars as he got up, rubbing his elbow, which had painfully slammed into the ground, "You were going to throw her off this Arceus forsaken thing."

"Yes! YES I WAS!" Mars screamed from the parachute box. She stood up and kicked the box away, "I was going to throw her right out without a gag so I could hear her scream all the way to the _ground_." She snarled.

"Not as long as I live." Paul snarled right back.

"Then that won't be a long time, now will it?" Mars smirked at him, "Bring it on, hero boy."

__________________________

------------------

**!Don't be sad, Back to Brock, though!**

Brock and Reggie had left his house in a hurry.

They were going to go back to the woods and search every nook and cranny to find a _trace_ of Ash, Paul, or Dawn.

Brock and Pikachu felt horrible. They had been there and let it happen. Do you know how bad that feels?

"It's all my fault," Brock groaned _again_. Reggie sighed.

"No, it isn't, Brock. You had no idea what was going on, so how could you have prevented it?"

"I could've gone with them." He said.

"But that would've been _wrong_. That would have meant you were going to eavesdrop on Dawn, too." Reggie replied, and deep down, Brock knew he was right and that he should buck up.

"Do you hear that?" Reggie asked.

"No, what?" Brock was confused. He didn't hear anything…

"Well Pikachu hears it," Reggie said, almost questionably. It was true, the small mouse had his ears twitching like crazy.

Brock looked up, "There! In the distance!" he pointed, "That big object…a…helicopter?"

"Oh. A helicopter. Those fly over Veilstone all the time," Reggie said smiling.

They walked along, oblivious to the fact that what they were looking for was right in front of them.

___________________

--------

**Okay, Relax! We're going back!**

**Paul's POV (WOA! Something new!)**

At the moment, I absolutely hated the woman in front of me. More than I've ever hated anyone before. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to _kill_ her. I don't know why, but those thoughts ran through my head over and over.

I felt violence. I felt the need to do _something._ So when Mars snarled at me to '_bring it on'_, guess what I did?

I ran at her full speed, my arm pulled back to give the impression I was going to punch her. At the exact moment I reached her, I kicked her in the stomach.

It felt weird, hitting a girl. I never new or thought it would feel different, but it _did._

She doubled over, then stood up and reared her arm back to punch me. I dodged easily, but then her other hand came up in a fist and knocked my head the other way. She then kneed me _right there,_ and it was _my_ turn to double over.

She took that time to go back to opening the EXIT door. It took me a few moments to get up, all things mixing around me. I could hear Dawn screaming at me to '_Get up, Paul! Please! Get up!_'

At the moment my body decided to feel well enough for me to stand, Mars had gotten the door opened. She had walked over to me and whispered in my ear from behind me, "_Seeya, hero boy_," and I knew I was in trouble.

She kicked me in the back and I fell on the floor, groaning. I mentally cursed myself for letting out a sound that showed I was in pain. I rolled onto my back, wincing.

Mars kicked me in the face and my head whipped to the side. I felt something in my nose snap, I heard it, too. Apparently so did Dawn, for her eyes widened and she screamed at me to stop hurting myself. To stop. To give up.

I didn't hear her, or, I at least pretended not to. I grabbed Mars's leg and pulled her down. She fell, startled. I use her momentum to get me _up_ and I walked over to the parachute box.

"I feel generous today, Mars. I'm going to give you a gift before I push you one last time," I said menacingly. The sad thing is; the feeling was kind of ruined thanks to my broken nose and the added 'b's. Dawn was just a little voice in the background now.

I strolled over to Mars, yanked her up, shoved the parachute into her arms…and pushed her right out.

Yea, I pushed her out of the Hell-Maze-O-Copter, but hey. I gave her a parachute, at least. Not _my _fault if it doesn't work.

"Paul…you…killed her," Dawn whispered.

"No, I gave her a stinking parachute," I said, but my voice was kind of…stunned. I was astonished that I had just pushed someone to their possible _death_.

"Come on, Dawn," I said.

"But, you killed her!" She said, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I _pushed her_, let's get over that now," I said, frowning. I held out my hand, and she hesitated.

"I'm not going to _bite_ you, Dawn, seriously," I said rolling my eyes. She frowned at me.

"I'm tied up, genius," she told me. I looked at her hands and feet. Oh yea.

--

**Dawn's POV (again, Again)**

_Wow. I never knew Paul had it in him_, I thought as we walked back to the cells. Paul hadn't wanted to go back to those things; he wanted to beat up Cyrus. I told him _NO FREAKING WAY._

On the way, he asked if I was okay.

"Just a little shaken up," I admitted, "I don't see people get pushed out of a helicopter _every day_ you know.

Then I remembered what had happened when Mars had kicked his nose.

"OH MY ARCEUS, PAUL!" I screamed and he jumped like I had given him a heart attack, "YOUR NOSE! HOW IS YOUR NOSE!?"

"It's…fine," but that sounded more like; "It'ss…bine"

"DON"T SAY 'it's fine' TO ME! YOU'RE BLEEDING LIKE FREAKING CRAZY!" I screamed at him. I was really wondering where all the guards were. I mean, I scream pretty loud…but maybe they _thought_ I was Mars and they don't want to get in the way. Ha, well she just got _pushed out a helicopter by Paul _like three minutes ago. I wondered what Cyrus was going to do…

"Shut _up!_" Paul muttered.

"Well at least let me _un-break your nose!_" I whisper-screamed at him. My mom had taught me how to do it, just in case!

Before he could respond, I took his face, grabbed his nose, and replaced it. He winced, but took it _silently_.

"Paul, you don't _have_ to take pain in _silence_ like that," I said as we resumed walking.

Paul didn't answer me; instead, he gently cleaned the blood off his face.

"Pauuuul," I whined, "stop being a je – " but he cut me off.

"Why can't you say thank you and shut up!?" he yelled, exasperated, "I just saved your _butt_ and you just blabber on! SHUT UP!"

"PAUL!" I yelled, _astonished,_ "WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU SAYING? I SAVED YOUR STUPID BUTT AND YOU BARELY EVEN _ACKNOWLEDGED_ IT!"

He walked on ahead, "Well at least I _succeeded._ But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be _up here_ and having to save you."

"_Excuse me?_" I stopped where I was. We were about halfway to the cells, "If you and Ash hadn't _followed_ me, _none of us _would _be_ here!"

Paul had turned around and opened his mouth to answer me. I looked at his face and almost gasped! _He looked sad!_ He looked pained and burdened, regretful.

"I'm sorry about that, Dawn. I forgot it was my fault," he whispered.

"_Wait_, you said sorry!?" I said, very surprised, "Uhh-uh, never mind. Let's get back to-to-tooo…" I trailed off, horror growing on my face, "_ASH!!!!!!_ Oh my _Arceus,_ what happened to him, Paul!? Why did you leave him behind with _Saturn!?_ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Whoa!!!" Paul yelled to calm me down, "He's _fine._ Saturn's the one who let me out in the first place!" He sweat-dropped, "Gosh, Dawn."

"I don't trust Saturn!" I yelled as I took off, back to the cells.

They were empty when I got there.

_____________________

-----------------

**OH. MY. GOD. I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!**

**This is a LATE UPDATE! SUPER LATE! **

**Im soooo soooo sorry! I **_**swear**_** I will do my best for that to **_**never ever **__**ever**__** happen again!**_

_**Anyway, **_**how was it? I had to start over from scratch because what I had written first kinda…bleehhhhh… **

**But WOA! Mars fell-was pushed-out! Will she live? Die? I have it all figured out already :) , so stay tuned! **

**Where's Ash!? What happened to him!? You'll see ;) I cant wait for the next chapter, myself!**

**Review! It gives me so much inspiration! :)**

**Seeya! **


	6. All Gassed Up

**HEY WASSUP!?**

**Ha ha chapter 6!! :D YAY!**

**Im currently listenin to some music :) Gettin a passport picture later . ugh.**

**Uhhh Enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon, just the story. Not the characters, just what I do to them. YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! :) **

**_________________________**

**------------**

**(Normal POV) **

Ash had no idea where he was. It was dark and he could not move his hands or feet; they were bound by some sort of material.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness. Nobody answered, of course.

_Where am I?_ he thought, _Where's Dawn? _

Ash was starting to feel hazy.

_What's…this? Are they…gassing me?_ He thought.

"Help…me…Dawn…" he said as he passed out.

---

Dawn was furious and terrified at the same time.

"I _told _you this would happen!!" Dawn screamed at Paul when they met up again, "_I TOLD YOU!!"_

"I know, I know!" Paul said, rubbing his temples, "Just shut _up_!"

"I WILL _NOT_ SHUT UP, PAUL!" Dawn screamed even louder. _Where the heck are all the guards!?_ She thought briefly, _They must have heard me by __**now**__._

"I'm trying to _think_, okay? I'm thinking of what to _do_, _okay?_" Paul said through his teeth.

"Fine!" Dawn said haughtily, "While _you_ 'think', _I'm_ going to find Ash!"

"Dawn! No, wait!" Paul called after her, but she had already turned and walked away. Paul sighed and followed her.

"Do you plan on telling me where we're going?" Paul asked her a minute later.

"_I'm_ going to go see Cyrus." Dawn replied.

"Why are _we_ going to see Cyrus? I thought you didn't want me to beat the stuffing outta him," Paul said questionably.

"You _aren't _going to beat the stuffing out of him, Paul. I'm going to go in there and demand to know where Ash is and why it's taking so long to get to wherever we're going," Dawn replied.

"You think _that's _going to work!?" Paul said, appalled, "That's probably going to end up killing him from laughing at how silly you sound, trying to be serious," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Paul! Just let me feel like I made a good plan!" Dawn yelled at him; his negative attitude was really ticking her off, "I just want to feel like I can do something and not sit on the sidelines!! I hate being helpless!"

"Okay," Paul said, holding his hands up in surrender, "sheesh."

They walked in silence for a long time, taking many turns in random directions. It was just so confusing in there!

"Ughhh!!" Dawn groaned, falling to her knees after fifteen minutes, "We'll never get there! This is _hopeless_!" _Did I mention I hate being helpless? _She thought grimly.

"Well…" Paul started, "my turn."

He turned and began walking away. Dawn stood up and followed him silently, too sad to complain.

A few minutes later, they came to Cyrus's room. Dawn glared at the now smirking Paul.

"Well, here we are," he said casually, "Are you going to go in?"

Dawn pushed past him without replying. She pushed at the door and it opened.

"Huh. Weird!" Dawn exclaimed, stepping inside. It was pitch black.

"Where are the lights?" Paul asked from somewhere behind her, "I can't see anything."

"Neither can I," Dawn said, "Feel the walls for a light switch."

They began running their hands against the wall to check if there was a light switch. The room, as Dawn remembered, was very large, so it would take some time.

Suddenly, the door they came through slammed shut and Dawn screamed.

"The door…is…locked!" she heard Paul grunt, "I can't get it open!"

"Oh no, no, no! HURRY AND FIND THAT LIGHT SWITCH!" Dawn screamed; she hated not knowing what was going on.

…But…she was feeling sleepy…she just wanted to sleep…

"Hey, Paulllll," she slurred out, sounding drunk, "I'm just gonna take a little nap, mkay?"

"What!? No! You can't take a _nap_!" he said sharply.

"But…I feell…tired! I wanna sleeeeep," she whined.

"Ugh, I think we're being gassed!" he exclaimed, "Stop breathing it in!"

"Silly Paul!" Dawn forced out, "Why would I…stop…breathin…?" Dawn didn't finish; she had passed out.

"Dawn!" Paul said; the sleep was getting to him, too.

"Uhnnnnn…" he murmured as he passed out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Okay! Brock now! :)**

"There isn't anything over here!" Reggie called to Brock.

"Nothing here either…" Brock called back.

"You're sure they went in _this_ forest?" Reggie said, walking over to Brock.

"Yes! They came through here! I remember!" Brock was very frustrated.

"Pika!" Pikachu called from another area, "Pika, Pikachu!!"

"What? What did you find, Pikachu…?" Brock said as he and Reggie walked over to Pikachu.

Pikachu pointed to a very faded footprint.

"Oh…look, Reggie! Look what Pikachu found!!" Brock yelled excitedly.

"Who's could that be?" Reggie wondered aloud.

"I think it could be Ash's, because it's the first thing Pikachu noticed," Brock replied.

"Maybe…" Reggie muttered. _Don't we hope…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**!Dawn, Paul, and Ash!**

Dawn opened her eyes, but it was still pitch black. She repeatedly tried, but it was still like she had her eyes closed.

"Paul? Ash? Are you guys there?" she called out.

"Dawn?" she heard Ash's voice call back from somewhere to her right, "Is that you?"

"Ash! Ash, where are we?" Dawn asked frantically.

"I don't know, I can't see anything…" he replied.

"I'm so sorry that we let you get taken away!" Dawn cried out.

"It's alright…what happened anyway?" Ash asked.

_Oh yea…he was asleep, _Dawn thought.

"Well, Mars came in and dragged me out -'cause she was mad that some guy took her job-and was going to push me out of the helicopter –," at this Ash gasped, "– but Paul saved me by pushing her out -with a parachute. And that's what happened!" Dawn finished.

"Wow," Ash said, because that was all he _could_ say to _that_.

"Where am I?" Dawn heard Paul groan from somewhere to her left.

"Somewhere on the helicopter," Dawn said simply.

"I know _that_," Paul snapped, "But _where_ on the helicopter?"

"Oh. I don't know," Dawn shrugged, "How's your nose?"

"It's a lot better," Paul grunted.

"What about Paul's nose?" Ash asked, confused.

"Oh yea, Mars broke it," Dawn answered.

Suddenly, a door somewhere in the room opened, and a shadowed figure walked in.

"Hey, are we getting food now?" Ash called out.

Dawn giggled a little at his stupidness. Those giggles stopped abruptly, however, when the person spoke.

"No. I am here to merely _talk_," replied Cyrus as he turned on some lights; Dawn, Paul, and Ash cringed at the bright lights.

"Yea, because with _you _it's always _talking_," Paul said sarcastically, "I mean, you _never_ take people prisoner and make their lives hell, you just _walk up to them and __**talk**_."

Cyrus strode over to Paul and lifted him by the shirt into the air. Paul glared at him, unable to do anything because he was bound by ropes.

"You think this is _hell?_ I give you cells and they have windows for you to talk to each other through! I give you breakfast, lunch, and dinner! If this is hell, I can't _wait_ to get there. This is the best damn Hell you will _ever_ get," he said, shaking Paul roughly with every sentence.

"Do you _really _want to live in hell? _Do you really, child?_" Cyrus hissed in Paul's face, "Because I can make your life – ," he was cut off by a man's voice calling his name.

"Mr. Cyrus? Are you in here - ?" he cut off as he saw Cyrus holding Paul in the air.

"What?" Cyrus barked.

"U-uhh, Fred w-wanted to see you s-sir," he stuttered, "Told me to g-get you r-right away!"

"For what!?" Cyrus questioned.

"H-he said s-something about M-mars sir! He s-said no one c-can find her!" at this, Dawn stiffened.

"She's probably somewhere taking her anger out on something," Cyrus said, uncaringly.

"Yea, that's where she is," Paul said through his teeth.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes at him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**!!Back to Brock and Reggie!!**

"Hey! Look over here; a cave!" Reggie called over to Brock. They had gone back to the forest and the area around it to look or Dawn, Paul, and Ash.

"Let's check it out," Brock said when he had caught up.

"Pika!!" Pikachu chimed in.

They all walked on in.

---

"That was a close one!!!!!" Reggie panted after they had gotten away from the crazy Ursarang.

"Yea, no more cave exploring for us!" Brock agreed.

"Let's head over there, to the lake," Reggie suggested.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, running ahead.

Brock and Reggie smiled sadly after him.

_____________________

-----------------

**:( I really shouldn't promise things like "I WILL NEVER BE LATE AGAIN!" cuz I always fail to keep those **

**Im so sorry. I totally get you other authors :) I wont underestimate you again.**

**Anyway, so how was this chapter? I thought it was pretty iffy, because I tried to write when I wasn't in the right mood for it. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, they really inspire me :)**

**I will update as soon as possible! :(**

**Review! ^.^**

**Baii!!!**


	7. Uh Oh!

**Hey guys, we're up to chapter 7!**

**How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was kinda suckish.**

**Anyway, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews last chapter… :(**

**Maybe it wasn't a good chapter… :O Im sorry **

**Anyways**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokémon, I would not be writing this Fanfic :) Just to clarify, I don't own Pokémon ;)**

**Paul, Ash, and Dawn**

**(Dawn's POV)**

It had been a while since Cyrus had left to look for Mars. I was bored. Paul looked bored, too. Ash, however, was looking at me with a sad look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked him, scooting over.

"Nothing! Why do you ask? Hehe," he chuckled nervously, snapping out of it. Did he really think he could fool me?

"Come on!!!" I pressed. I was really surprised it _worked._

"Okay, well it's just been on my conscience that…it's not your fault we're up here 'cuz Paul and I eavesdropped on you!" He blabbered. I barely understood the last half of what he said!

"I already knew that," I said simply, shrugging. I then giggled at his astonished look. "Come on, you never thought that Paul would rat you out? I mean, he told me a while ago!"

"Oh…" Ash muttered, "Okay, then…" I frowned, why did he sound sad??

"What's with the attitude??" I asked him, "You sound _sad_."

"Well…_I _wanted to be the honest one…but Paul told you first and I kept it a secret longer and –" I cut him off; his babbling was starting to give me a headache!

"Ash!" I said astonished, "You think I would hold that against you? That I would be mad? Of course not! You are my best friend," I smiled warmly at him, "and nothing can change that."

He looked relieved, "Thanks Dawn, that really clears up my conscience." He smiled softly, "I owe you, though," he stated firmly, "and so does Paul."

"No way, I saved her butt from free-falling to her death!" Paul inserted, "You're the only one who owes her."

"Shut up, Paul," I told him, "…Hey, does anyone else feel like we're descending??"

Ash looked around, "Yea…that's weird…do you think we've arrived?"

I looked at Paul. He glanced back, "Maybe," he stated.

The doors to the room opened and that Fred guy that replaced Mars strode in. I sent death glares at him that he ignored. He stood in front of us and spoke, "We have arrived and will land –" I was jolted as the helicopter landed, "– have landed," Fred corrected, "You will exit without struggle or face consequences." He looked at me, then Ash, and as he looked toward Paul, he smiled. "Thanks for getting rid of Mars, kid. I owe you one."

"Where are we?" I spoke up. He ignored me and walked out. "HEY!" I yelled after him. How rude!

Moments later, a grunt came and unbound our legs. That turned out to be a bad idea when Paul kicked him in the face! But the grunt had to ruin the party by calling in backup. I didn't kick him, though. I was pretty scared of the Crobat they had brought in to watch us.

Paul's punishment was a whip (where did they even _get_ that!?) to his back. I felt really bad for him!

"Hey, how's your back?" I said softly as we walked towards the exit.

"Shut up…" he muttered.

"Fine! I'll just walk by someone nicer!" I said gruffly. Arceus, did he really have to be so _mean_ all the time!? Regardless of what I said, I didn't move.

"Thought you were going to walk by someone nicer," he said, looking at me. I glared at him.

"I…I changed my mind. I'm going to stay right here," I said haughtily. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of my absence!

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

We got to the exit of the helicopter then.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Back to Brock and Reggie**

"They weren't at the lake, they weren't in the cave," Reggie said, counting the places off on his fingers, "and they _definitely_ weren't in the abandoned warehouse we found!" he finished, shuddering. _So…many…Zubats! _He thought.

"I know, I know." Brock murmured, "Maybe we should just give up."

"Oh no! We are _not_ giving up!" Reggie proclaimed.

"Well, where else do we…" Brock trailed off, face-palming, "Of _course_!" he groaned.

"What!? What is it?" Reggie exclaimed.

"Mount Coronet! Maybe they were taken _there!_" Brock shouted.

"Yes!" Reggie punched the air, "Let's go!

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"We need equipment. Reggie, do you have sleeping bags…?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Annnnnnd…**

**(Normal POV)**

As they exited, Dawn say that they were at an entrance to Mount Coronet.

"Why are we _here?_ There was another entrance way back where…you…" she trailed off as she realized no one was paying attention to her.

Cyrus stood up in front of them all.

"Here we are!" he said, "We will travel to the top and it is there that the plan will commence! Are we all clear?"

"Why didn't we just fly to the top?" Ash asked.

"Because there would be no room for us to land," Cyrus said, before he commanded them to all follow him.

Dawn stayed close to Paul; she felt safer around him ever since the Mars incident.

"Paul?" she whimpered.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"What if they want to kill us?" this was a thought she had kept to herself.

"They won't kill us." He said, automatically lowering his voice, "They obviously need us."

They walked in silence for a while, and then Dawn spoke up, "Paul? Why do you hate me?"

"What!?" he was caught by surprise, "I-I don't hate you." He said quickly.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. Paul stared back. _I like the color of her eyes_, he thought.

"Paul?" Dawn's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh! Yea, really," he said, quickly looking away from her. _There's nothing wrong with liking her eyes…_ he told himself, "I mean, I stopped Mars from killing you."

"Yea…yea you did…" she muttered.

The earth below them shook and rubble fell on top of them all.

"Earthquake!" Dawn yelled, turning herself into a ball.

"Dawn, get up! Everyone else is running ahead!" Paul said to her, unable to do anything because his hands were tied, "Dawn!"

At that moment, a huge pile of rocks filled the little opening in front of them, trapping them on the other side.

The earthquake stopped. Dawn struggled to pick herself up with her bound hands.

"Stay there, let me get mine off." Paul said to her, looking for a sharp rock.

"Where is everyone?" Dawn asked from the ground.

"On the other side of the wall of rock." Paul replied simply, working on the cloth binding his hands.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Dawn whispered, "are you mad at me?"

"Nah, we're away from Cyrus, that's good enough for me!" Paul grunted. He smiled as he freed his hands, turning to Dawn with the rock, "Your turn."

**Yay! Another chapter finished!!! :D**

**Okay so, Paul and Dawn have been separated from the group!**

**I originally planned that Dawn would go solo, buuut that didn't work out, now did it?**

**Anyway, I have the major things planned, so stay tuned!**

**Review!!!! :D**


	8. Unpleasant Travels

**Hey guys! **

**Chapter 8!! :O**

**Oh and this is pretty late because ive been trying to fix up my Microsoft Word :/ Sorry! But Ive had this Chap. in my notebook for a whilee...**

**We last left Dawn and Paul after they had gotten separated from the group. What will happen next?? Keep reading to find out :)**

**Oh and I changed the summary again . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or any of its charactersssss……yeaaa, boring little disclaimer… xD**

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

I got up and looked around at the members of Team Galactic. "Where's Dawn and Paul?" I asked over the confused mumbling. I bet they were all asking themselves why there was an earthquake…

"Dawn! Paul!?" I tried to yell through the wall. No answer. I groaned and fell to the ground.

Why? Why didn't I try to help her, so that _I _was the one on the other side of the wall with her instead of Paul!? _Why?_ Oh that's right, because I'm a dumb coward.

"Uggghhh!!!" I slammed my head against the wall.

"SILENCE." Cyrus shouted over the mumbling. I snapped my head up so fast, it hurt. "We shall continue to the top, now!" the grunts all got up without complaint. I glumly got up and followed.

This scenario just got a whole lot worse for me.

**Paul and Dawn**

**(Paul's POV)**

I scanned the area we had been enclosed in after I had freed Dawn's hands. There was rubble everywhere…but…what was that? A backpack?

I ran over to it, picking it up. It _was_ a backpack! Yes!

I looked through it…food…some water bottles…and… "A pokeball…" I muttered out loud. In fact, it looked like Torterra's pokeball!

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" I yelled, throwing the pokeball in the air. A giant, green turtle pokemon appeared. "Yes!" I hissed.

"Ooh!!!" Dawn exclaimed from somewhere behind me, "Isn't that your Torterra, Paul?" Oh yea, I had completely forgotten she was here…

"Yea." I stated simply. "Now pick up another pokeball and see what pokemon you get." I told her.

"Kay!" she agreed, scouting the area for pokeballs. "Ooh! I think I see one!" she exclaimed a while later. Good thing, too. She couldn't protect herself without one!

"Go!!" she yelled, throwing the ball into the sky. Out came…a Purugly. It looked pretty strong to me.

I was really surprised when Dawn screamed and hid behind me. "I-i-it's that P-Purugly that F-Fred had!" she stuttered out. I frowned; she was afraid of _that?_

"So?" I said, stepping towards the Purugly. It suddenly lashed out at me, the claws coming at my face! Closer, closer…I was paralyzed! Suddenly, it was retracted into the pokeball in Dawn's hand. She glared at the pokeball and then threw it against the cave wall; it bounced back, unharmed.

"Why were you afraid of a Purugly??" I asked, bewildered; it did look strong, but still.

"Because that's the same one that wanted to..." she stuttered on the word, "k-kill you guys!!" she finished, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh..." _akward!_ "Well...get another Pokeball." I told her, firmly.

"Nuh uh!" she said, shaking her head. _Nuh uh!? _"Not after that Purugly! I'm not risking it!"

"Fine!" I snapped, "But just remember, when you're surrounded with no way to escape, I told you so."

"But that won't happen, Paul." she said, looking up at me with big eyes, "Because you would never _let _it happen."

I felt my face flush and turned away. _What was that!?_

_I returned Torterra and turned back to Dawn. "Well, are you coming?"_

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face, "Am I coming where?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "To go get your dumb friend."

"Hey! Ash isn't...!" realization hit her, "oh thank you, Paul!!" But I was already walking away. "WAIT UP!" she yelled angrily.

I smirked. She was so bipolar.

---

**(Dawn's POV)**

"Pauuuuuuuull!!! I'm sooooo hungryy!!" I moaned for the millionth time, hoping he would just give up and shove food into my hands.

"I know!" he snapped, making me flinch, "But there isn't enough food for you to snack on whenever you want! We need to save this for when we need it!"

I stared up at him from my flinching pose, "Well, you don't have to be so mean..." then smirked as he did all he could to keep from strangling me.

"Come on." he growled, walking away. The bad thing was that we were in a very foggy area, so I lost sight of him in a matter of milliseconds-Yea! Milliseconds! That's how foggy it was! Well...okay, maybe I'm exaggerating...

"Paul?" I called out, doing a 360. "Paul!! Where are you!?" Okay Dawn...don't freak out...

I took a calming breath, turned to my right, and screamed.

"Hello to you, too," Paul muttered, taking his hands off of his ears.

"I'm sorry, but you scared me!" I protested. Seriously! He can't blame me!!

"You're the one who didn't follow after me..." he said, shrugging.

"Well it's foggy!! I couldn't _see_ you!!" I yelled, throwing my arms out for emphasis, "I can't _possibly_ see a foot away!" Okay, exaggeration, but still.

He smirked. "You keep telling yourself that."

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "I _will_!" I huffed.

"Now keep up with me so you don't get lost again." Paul said, starting to take a step. UGH. He _so_ got on my nerves!!

We walked through fog silently until something small and wet flew at me. I screamed and Paul wrenched me out of the way, making me fall on my butt. I didn't really notice how wet my butt was getting from the ground because I was so freaked!

"DAWN! Dawn, shut up!" Paul shook me, shutting me up. "It was a Barboach!" Oh...a Pokemon..."A weak one at that." he mumbled, releasing it nonchalantly, "Pretty worthless..."

I jumped up, "No pokemon is worthless, Paul!!" I poked him between the eyes. "If you took the time to train it, it could've been really strong!"

He just smirked at me, "Watch out, the floor is pretty slippery!"

I took a step toward him, "You lit-TAHHHHHHH!!" I slipped and fell backwards! I closed my eyes and waited for my head to slam into the hard floor...but...it went through it? What? In fact, my whole body went through it! I gasped...and realized I was in _water_.

The said water flooded my mouth and throat, choking me. I flailed my arms and legs in an attempt to propel myself to the surface...no use. I sank deeper and deeper...the light...it...was fading...

The back of my head slammed into the bottom and my vision went black.

---

**(Paul's POV)**

Oh crap. Dawn hadn't come up yet!

I panicked and dived in after her. Deeper...deeper, until I felt the bottom.

Ugh. Dumb girl...always getting into some type of trouble!

I felt something...a shoe! Gotcha!!

I grabbed Dawn by the waist and swam towards the surface, losing air fast. Relief flooded through me when my head broke the water and I gasped at the air. I hauled Dawn to the ledge by the water and lifted her up-carefully, of course-pulling myself up after.

I sat there, soaking wet, praying to Arceus she wouldn't die...I mean, who wants to be left with a dead body???

---

**(Dawn's POV)**

There was no pain. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was standing on a small island with a palm tree in the center. The water around it was so clear, I could see every bit of sand! There were gems in there, too! Everything was shimmery and misty. There were some identical islands scattered around that faded into the mist.

I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing the most beautiful white dress! It was strapless and clung to me until it reached my waist, where it flowed to just above my ankles. There were beautiful patterns on it that I can't even describe!!

_Where am I? Why am I here?_ I thought, but I heard what I was thinking as if I had said it out loud!

_Am I dead?_

At that last thought, everything beautiful and dreamlike around me transformed.

The crystal water turned blood red, but a kind of clear red, like a Garnet. The sand turned black and the palm trees caught on fire! The shimmery air turned sharp and clear, putting everything in more detail. I felt like a bucket of water had been pured on me because my clothes suddenly soaked!

I looked at the ground in front of me and automatically wished I hadn't. It was Ash. Ash was on the ground with a bloody hole in his chest. I brought a hand to my mouth, and froze. I looked down at my clothes and screamed.

My clothes were soaked in blood.

There was a bloody knife in my hand.

And I was holding Ash's hat.

I sat upright screaming. I heard a thud and a startled grunt.

"Dawn!? What the-what's going on!?" Paul yelled at me, grabbing my shoulders to make me look at him.

"ASH! ASH, NO!" I screamed hysterically. I was seriously freaking out!!!

"DAWN!" he clamped a hand over my mouth and looked at me sharply, shutting me up. "Okay. Now what was that?"

"Mmmf." Oh yea, _some_body's hand is over my _mouth_. I looked up at him impatiently. He blushed a little and removed his hand. "I...had a bad dream..." I muttered; maybe I shouldn't tell him, he would just call me crazy...

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You _had a bad dream_. A dream caused this?" he was so skeptical!

"Yes a _dream_ caused this! Now...just move! We need to get going!" I needed something to get that horrible dream off my mind!

"Ohhhhhh no! I'm tired. I just saved your life-which by the way means you owe me!-and I feel like I wanna eat and sleep."

"Oh! So when _I_ wanna eat, it's '_nooooo. We have to save the foooood!!!'_" I mocked at him angrily.

He ignored me, pulled over one of the bags, and took out some food. I haughtily snatched my share out of his hand and started to eat it. After we both finished, we set up our sleeping bags and slept-well, Paul did. I was too afraid to sleep, because I was afraid of what I would see...

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong with you." I jumped; Paul had turned over to look at me.

"Nothing! Hehe!" I said, sweat-dropping nervously.

"Uh huh, yea. Like I'm going to believe that. Tell me what's wrong." he was determined...I sighed.

"I had a bad dream when I almost died..." I started, "And...talking about it is really hard."

"If you talk about it, you'll feel better." he stated.

"I was on an island in a beautiful place with a wonderful dress and I was so confused...!" I started to pour out what had happened. "I thought about whether I was dead or not and it all changed...I was then standing on black sand...the water became a garnet color...the palm trees caught on fire...and Ash..." I choked, unable to continue.

"Ash was what?" Paul asked softly.

"Dead. He was dead, and I killed him." I whispered.

Paul either didn't know what to say to that, or just thought it was awkward. He patted me on the back instead....He was right! I did feel better!

"Thanks Paul..." I murmured, falling asleep to the rhythmic pats.

* * *

**Gahh! I'm sorry! This wouldve been sooner if Microsoft Word was working!**

**I put it on here so I could type the rest out on this, but it just didnt cooperate! Almost every time I save, there's an error!**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! :D**

**Oh and sorry about the random change in quotation marks...thats what happens when you switch from Word! ^.^'**

**So yea, Review! :D**


	9. Fire is Revealed and Cliff Diving

**Omygod, Microsoft word STILL is not working!!! :/**

**I have to download old stuff and edit it to make the chapter :(**

**anyway, Ive been having writers block lately, but good ideas are still there! I just dont know how to make it work!!**

**OH, and I forgot! I never clarified what happened to the cellphones!! Well, lets pretend that they were taken away when they got on the helicopter x3**

**Im such a bad writerrr**

**Well...here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected to Pokemon (cept this story, and all my games and posterss----) ^.^'**

**

* * *

**

**Dawn+Paul**

**(Dawn's POV) **

I was sitting on a pink and fluffy cloud made of cotton-candy, picking off pieces and eating them...I was definitely dreaming!

I looked down; the cloud was only about three feet above the ground-no wait! It was floating above a pool!!! I looked up; the sky was a beautiful shade of blue...and it didn't hurt to stare at it! I thought about moving my little pink cloud higher...but instead I jumped into the pool.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed, breaking the surface of the water-or should I say, SPRITE! I was in a pool filled with Sprite! Okay, now I'm really sad I was dreaming!

Then...I remembered my clothes. They would get all sticky! I looked down, but I was wearing a pretty blue two-piece bathing suit. Oh, it was so pretty....

I climbed out of the pool and became instantly dry. If only the real world was like that! If only dreams weren't as amazing...no, I take that back! Amazing dreams are the only things to look forward to after a long, hard day.

"Hey!" I snapped my head towards the voice. Who the heck was in my dream? "Dawn!" It was a male voice.... I turned to look behind me and on the other side of the pool, I saw him.

"No way!" It was _Paul._ This was turning out to be one weird dream.... "Paul, what are you doing in my dream?"

He looked confused, "Dream? What the hell are you talking about?" he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right beside me.

"Oh god!" My hand flew to my heart, "How did you do that--oh yea, I'm in a dream!!" I giggled, face-palming.

"Dawn, are you okay? You aren't making any sense. What _dream?_" he suddenly shook me and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, flailing around and smacking the real-life Paul in the face.

"Woa! Watch it!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek where I had hit him.

I turned red, "O-oh! I'm s-so sorry Paul!! My dream just kinda--" he cut me off.

"_What _dream!? I was just telling you to wake up and you start mumbling about a dream." he looked away, touching his cheek gingerly; there was a red mark... "Then I shake you awake and you punch me in the face..."

"I'm sorry!!" I cried, exasperated. "I freaked out when you shook me! But it _does_ explain you being confused about whatever I was saying," I smiled, "I was half asleep."

"Uh-huh." he huffed. "Well, let's get going." he got up and held out his hand to me...I stared...he rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to yank your arm off!"

My mind flashed to right after he had pushed Mars out of the helicopter. Mentally shaking myself, I grabbed his hand, blushing slightly, and he pulled me up off the ground. Looking around, I realized that the fog had lightened.

"Yay! We can see now!" I happily skipped away, leaving Paul shaking his head at my mood swings...smirking.

"Wait up," he called half-heartedly, jogging to catch up with me. I laughed and slowed down for him.

Today was starting out good!

* * *

**Ash**

**(Normal POV)**

Ash was exhausted! Cyrus had made them all walk and walk and walk all day. Even some of the Grunts were beginning to look tired and hungry.

_Why can't we have a rest---_ "Alright, we'll stop here for a while." Cyrus's booming voice rang out. Many cheers were heard all around.

Ash plopped down gratefully...until a Grunt grabbed him and said, "Boss wants ya." he was shoved in the general direction of Cyrus.

_UGH, what did I do? _Ash thought, irritated. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep forever.

He reached Cyrus. He was sitting on a rock like it was a throne. Ash rolled his eyes...Cyrus ignored this.

"Ahh, Ash. Yes, sit down," Cyrus gestured to the ground in front of him. Ash sat down hesitantly.

"What did you want?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Theres no need to get suspicious, I just want to know if you would like to help us find your friends."

"Why? You don't need me--and besides, they probably left the mountain already!" Ash haughtily replied, although he had a triumphant grin on his face.

"No. No they did not, I know that for a fact." Cyrus said, smirking at Ash. "Luckily, you weren't with them when they were separated from us, otherwise they _would_ have left."

"Wha-" Ash started.

"We want to use your powers." Cyrus stated like it was nothing unusual.

"P-POWERS?" Ash exclaimed. _Powers? I have powers!? THAT IS SO **COOL! **_

_"_Yes, yes. Why else would we need you or your friends." Cyrus hurriedly waved away the topic of _why _he needed them, "Now is the time to awaken them so you may find your 'friends.'"

"Awaken?" Ash glared suspiciously at Cyrus, "How do you _awaken_ powers?"

"Like this." on cue, a grunt came forward and handed Cyrus a small leather bag. He opened it and gingerly pulled out a scary-yet beautiful-stone. It was pitch black and pointed at each end.

Cyrus held the stone out to Ash. "All you have to do is touch it." he said eagerly.

"Are you sure this isn't a..." he searched for the word, "bad thing?"

Cyrus frowned at his hesitation, "Of course I'm sure. I've studied this thing for years."

"Okay..." Ash slowly reached out his hand.

Cyrus eagerly edged the stone closer. Closer...closer...

Ash touched the stone.

The very air around Ash pulsated with darkness. His eyes flashed every color imaginable and landed on bloody, fiery red. He stood up and held out his hand, in which a ball of fire appeared.

"Just as I expected. You are fire." Cyrus said, smiling. "You dumb fool! '_Are you sure this isn't bad???_' Hahaha!!!" He mocked.

The other grunts laughed along.

Today was starting out good.

* * *

**Dawn+Paul**

**(Dawn's POV) (most of you are like "AGAIIIIIIINNNN?????? D:" huh :])**

We came to a fork in the tunnels we had recently entered. I immediately walked toward the left one only to have my arm yanked back.

"Just _where_ are you going?" Paul growled at me harshly.

I gulped "Left?" I didn't like this scary Paul.

"Yes, but why?" he hissed, annoyed.

"Because...I like going left?" Confusion! "Look, why _don't_ you want to go left?" I inquired him, crossing my arms. There had to be a reason!

"B-because..." he paused, looking confused, "I don't know! We're going right, though."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy-kins." I huffed, heading _right_. Stupid Paul, always being grumpy...

The right tunnel was really _dark!_ I clung onto Paul's arm-not because I _wanted _to! There was nothing else!

I couldn't see his reaction, but I'm pretty sure he was confused...either that or angry at me for being a coward.

---

We came out of the tunnel and my eyes _burned_.

"THE LIGHT!!!" I screamed, covering my face.

"What are you, some old fashion vampire?" Paul smirked.

"No!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I mean, this was _not_ Dracula. "It was really dark in the tunnel and my eyes aren't adjusted to this...bright light?" And then I actually looked around. It was bright! I looked up, but quickly covered my eyes. "It's...the sun! We traveled the first part of Mt. Coronet!!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

"Don't get too excited." Paul smirked. "There's still another level or two to go!"

Party Pooper.

"Just let me be positive. It's all I have." I mumbled glumly. Then perked up as I realized how warm it was compared to Mt. Coronet. I spread my arms out as the wind picked up, moving to the edge.

"Be careful." Paul mumbled, coming to stand beside me, but I knew it was a habit. What could happen in this perfectly safe situation? Well...not _perfectly_ safe...but still!

I felt so happy. Everything fled my mind...until I thought of floating on a cloud of cotton-candy. Then I smiled.

"I found you." I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Time to _die_." Before Paul or I could register what was happening, a pair of hands pushed me and I was falling.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The wind was still blowing my hair back as I slowly became horizontal and then vertical once more; except I was upside-down.

"No!" Paul's yell brought the world back to regular speed. A hand grabbed my leg...I couldn't scream...I couldn't move. I didn't even feel it when I hit the side of the mountain.

"I've got you, Dawn!" Paul grunted. "I've got you and I won't let you go."

"Well I guess you're going with her!" It was Mars. I just knew it was.

"I don't think so!" I was jostled around as something I could not see was happening above.

There was a thud. The grip on my leg loosened...

Oh no. She got him. She got Paul, didn't she? It was all my fault. If I hadn't been standing close to the edge of the mountain cliff, Mars probably would not have been able to sneak up like she did.

Then a body fell by my head. I was Mars, but she was unconscious.

"Close your eyes." Paul softly told me. I complied. I tried not to think about the distant, sickening crunch.

Paul started to haul me up slowly.

"You know, that's the third time I've saved your life, you owe me twice!" Paul snickered after I was safely on the mountain.

I sighed. "Sure, whatever." I was not in the mood for teasing. "Let's just go."

"Okay..." Paul said slowly.

We walked into the other entrance, away from the warm sun and the horrible memory.

* * *

**Omygod this update was SOOOOOOO late. I am really really _really_ sorry. :(**

**My laptop shut down cuz the charger is screwed up and I have only been able to get on my old, slow computer for hours at a time. And with writer's block . Im sorry **

**Anyway, Mars is dead, Ash is evil, and Dawn owes Paul big time. :)**

**That was pretty fun to write, i guess :) Oh just so you know, I _was_ going to end the chapter at the part where Dawn was pushed, but i was feeling generous :3**

**Of course, there wasnt much after it....but oh well. Be thankful xD**

**ANYWAYZZZZZ Review and I shall really try to get over my block and WRITE! :D**

**Seeya!!!**

**~~Yaz 3**


	10. Another Power Revealed

**Hey guys! **

**Double Digits!!!!!!!**

**At this point, im planning on starting a South Park fanfic :3 Either ButtersxCartman or... StanxKyle...or Kyle/Cartman ;) BE WARNED- it WILL be rated M because my friend is forcing me to. :) I forced HER to write ****_a_ story, so she's forcing me to write a rated M one. so dont read it if you dislike Murder, Homosexuality, and more things along those lines XP **

**In fact, I've already started a new story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, South Park, or Expo Markers. So they better not sue me. **

* * *

**(Cyrus's POV)  
(OMYGOD-HOLY CRAP-CYRUS!?)**

I looked upon the body below me and clenched my fist in anger. Damn kids! If I did not need them so much, they would be absolutely dead!!!

Of course, I _did_ fire Mars, but does that mean I was done with her? _No!_

I stood up, turning to face my grunts with a passive face. A passive face I forced. No one could see my true emotion, in fact, I don't think I actually _had_ true emotions. Anger and hatred? Emotions, yes. True emotions? No. True emotions were things I would never feel like _love_ and _caring_.

"They have killed Mars." I announced. My voice? If I was showing anger, it would have shaken...but I was being completely passive and therefore, my voice was so.

Many whispers and gasps traveled through the group...except for one. He stood still and silent, awaiting command. That one was my number one grunt, Ash. My most recent one, too. He had the power of fire, the power to bring it to him wherever there was oxygen present.

"We will continue on towards Spear Pillar. Our new world awaits." Yes. The new world! I do not need the Red Chain, though. There is a much older legend which speaks of three elements coming together to summon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Those three elements were never recorded. Obviously one of them is fire. The most wondrous thing is how I came to find them...but that is a much different story.

Further examination of my grunts showed that two of them were whispering to each other. Anger surged through me, but I kept my expression of calmness.

"_Excuse _me for breaking up this little party, but would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us?" I asked in a dangerously calm, yet curious voice.

The two of them became silent and looked at me with shock clear on their faces. "O-oh, we were just talking about what Spear Pillar is going to be like..." they stuttered frantically.

_Lies._

"Oh really? Well I suggest you listen from now on instead of yapping." the ability to scare them out of their minds was the best part.

"S-sorry, boss!" they saluted. On the inside, I smirked. On the outside, however, I scoffed at them and returned to speaking to the rest of the group.

"Let us continue through the next tunnel." I said to them all, walking into said tunnel.

We had to find those kids.

---

**Dawn+Paul  
(Paul's POV)**

"If we don't stop soon, I'm going to collapse!" Dawn huffed, hoping to convince me that we had to stop.

"Uhh..." I put on a thinking face that looked like I was about to agree. Dawn practically floated horizontally the way she was leaning towards me in anticipation. She looked so young and trusting-so much like an innocent child-that I almost caved. "N-no." I said, regaining control of my train of thought.

"Oh..." Dawn looked like a balloon that had just been deflated. I mentally slapped myself to shake off any guilt that had come up.

"Let's go." I mumbled more to myself than to her. "We probably have a long way to the top." I began walking away, looking back when I realized Dawn wasn't following me and was instead standing with her arms crossed, a stubborn look on her face.

"No. I want to rest!" She snapped, stomping her foot. I gaped at her. Was she seriously throwing a _tantrum?_

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I asked, bewildered. "Grow. Up." I snapped. You don't throw tantrums unless your a six-year-old. Seriously.

Dawn immediately turned red. "I _am_ grown up! I'm just really tired!!" she shrieked.

"If your so tired, where are you getting the energy to scream like that?" I retorted.

"Grrr!!!" She looked like she wanted to rip my head off.

"See? No answer, you aren't really tired. You're just lazy. Let's--" I wasn't allowed to finish, apparently.

"LAZY!?" She took a step towards me. I almost took a step back, but stopped myself. There was something off about her...it didn't feel like Dawn was in control at the moment. Dawn reached her hands toward my neck, but stopped just before she made contact. Something in her eyes sparked and her expression became confused.

"Would you mind taking your hands away from my neck? I feel kind of uncomfortable." I said calmly, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn glanced towards her hands, then to my face, and back to her hands again. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She quickly yanked her hands away. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!" she squealed frantically. "I lost my temper! I'm so sorry!! I-I...can we just go?"

"Uh, yea. Let's go..." I began walking away, Dawn right by me, her head hung in shame.

---

An hour later ,we reached a clearing in the center of the mountain.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked, awed. She had slowly regained her perky attitude as we had walked.

"That's what I would like to know..." I mumbled, following Dawn to the center of the circular area. There was a little window that looked as if it had been carved into the mountain to allow the sunlight to come in.

"You're in the center of Mount Coronet." A horribly familiar voice said from behind us. Both Dawn and I turned, startled.

"Cyrus!?" Dawn exclaimed, as surprised as I was...and _yes_, I was surprised.

"Who else?" he said from behind the shadows. He walked into the light, several of his 'grunts' as everyone called them, by his side.

"Where...where's Ash?" Dawn said slowly, looking to me confused. As if _I_ would know. I wasn't traveling around with Cyrus for the past few days!

I was about to tell Cyrus to just go away if he didn't have anything important to tell us, but then someone walked in behind him.

_It was Ash._

_

* * *

_

**(Dawn's POV)**

Paul was about to tell Cyrus off, I could tell, until he saw something that made him freeze. I followed his gaze, wondering what it was until...

"_Ash_." I breathed.

His head turned towards me and I immediately realized something was wrong. His eyes weren't the usual chocolaty brown, but instead a fiery, almost blood colored, red.

"A-Ash?" I asked.

"This isn't the _normal_ Ash, you twit. This is barely _Ash_ at all." Cyrus snapped at me. He nodded towards Ash--or uh, _whatever-it-was_--and looked back to me. "If he was your friend, would he do this?"

Ash--or _what_--Oh, never mind. _Ash _raised his arms and put his hand in a position that looked as if he were holding an invisible ball in his palm. That 'invisible' ball soon became visible as a ball of _fire_ appeared in the palm of his hand.

Ash reared his arm back and flung it towards me. I stood there like a deer in headlights. I see why people do that now...it's so hard to move when you see Death flying towards you quickly and you know it's no use to fight or try to dodge it...

The fireball was three feet away when I was shoved to the ground roughly, snapping me out of my deer-in-headlights mode. I looked up, and just as I'd suspected, Paul had been the one to save my life..._again._

I groaned.

"Are you hurt?" Paul said frantically, taking my groan as a sign that I was injured.

"No. You saved my life _again!_" I groaned again, shoving him off me to stand up.

He chuckled, "Fine, next time I'll let you die." When he saw my eyes widen in shock, he held up his hands, "Just joking!"

We turned as we heard a different chuckle. Cyrus was laughing at us. Ash had another fireball at the ready, and was holding it behind his head as if he were a catapult.

"Release." Cyrus commanded. Ash did as he was told and flung fireball after fireball at Paul and I. I felt like we were being toyed with before the finale.

As I moved closer and closer to the wall, I spotted a sharp tipped rock with a base my hand could easily fit around. I grabbed it unseen, and slowly danced away from the fire, back into the center of the room beside Paul.

"_Look what I found!_" I whispered to Paul, showing him the rock.

"_So?" _ He whispered back. I looked at him as though he were completely missing the point, which he was.

"_SO, I can use it to attack! It's a sharp rock!" _I hissed.

"What are you two talking about?" Cyrus snapped.

"YOU!" I yelled at him, sticking my tongue out.

He narrowed his eyes at me, all though I think I saw the slightest bit of amusement peeking out from behind his features.

The next moment seemed like it took forever. Ash threw a fireball while I was still paying attention to Cyrus. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched it slice through the air, somehow not burning out, and towards Paul.

The next thing that happened was the most unexpected thing anyone could think of at the moment.

I jumped in front of the fireball.

---

**(Normal POV)**

Agony, pure agony, ripped through Dawn's body. The sharp rock in her hand clattered to the ground unnoticed. Everyone was watching her as she fell, burning...dying.

_I'm going to die...I know it..._ Dawn thought painfully as she lay on the hard, rocky floor. _At least...at least Paul is safe._

_"DAWN!"_ Everyone turned to the beholder of the horrified yell, surprised to see that it wasn't Paul, but _Ash._ "Dawn! DAWN!!!" he screamed, running to drop beside her, crying.

"W-what are you doing?" Cyrus said, sounding truly stunned. "You are under my control!"

Ash couldn't hear him. He was busy trying to save Dawn. He flipped her onto her back and gasped along with Paul and a few other grunts in the room.

Dawn's whole front of her shirt had been burned off. The edges of what was left were crisp and spotted with blood. The fireball had hit right below her chest leaving a giant, even bloodier wound.

Her eyes fluttered and opened. Paul suddenly snapped out of his daze and dropped beside Dawn, shoving Ash to the side.

As soon as Ash was away from Dawn, his eyes became red, and his mind turned evil once more. This quick change went unnoticed by everyone except Cyrus...and Dawn.

"Nnnn.....ooo..." Dawn groaned, trying to raise her arm to point at Ash.

"Don't talk!! Don't move! You....Dawn..." Paul grabbed Dawn's shoulders. "Live!" He screamed at her.

"You won't for long." Ash said from behind Paul. Paul snapped his head around to find Ash with his whole arm on fire. Ash began running towards Paul, drawing back his fist.

Paul stood up and braced himself for his death. Ash was a foot away when suddenly-

"NOOO!!" Dawn screamed. There was a clap of thunder as dark clouds formed above them all. Rain immediately fell, soaking them all, and putting out Ash's arm.

Everyone looked at Dawn as she painfully stood up. "Paul!" she yelled once more, taking step after agonizing step towards him.

Paul dazedly walked to Dawn and supported her. "Arceus." he murmured, "What was that?"

"Paul, you-you're okay..." Dawn whispered, leaning into him, "You're really...okay..." she fainted.

"Dawn? Dawn?" Paul asked, gently laying her on the ground.

"She's fainted, boy. She can't hear you." Cyrus explained, bored. "Now all I want you to do right now is to come with me and..." he paused as if thinking of a way to describe what he wanted. "..._help_ me." he decided.

"Why?" Paul snarled, standing protectively in front of Dawn.

Cyrus calmly strode over to Paul. He spoke in a painstakingly calm tone, "Listen here. If you don't help me, I can easily kill any one of you. Starting with _him,_" Cyrus jabbed his thumb at Ash, "then _her,"_ her gestured towards Dawn, "and then _you_." he finished.

Paul was about to tell Cyrus that he didn't give crap about Ash, but then he remembered that Dawn _did._ "I-I...Fine." as Cyrus smirked, Paul quickly added, "But I'm going to be by Dawn the whole time."

Cyrus waved away his words. "Yes, yes. Whatever." he turned towards the grunts. "We continue!" he boomed.

* * *

**GAHH! I ask your forgiveness D:**

**I worked extra hard on this one, but i still dont like it. I am SO sorry about this SUPER SUPER late update. I just wasn't able to type. :(**

**As you know, I do not have my laptop atm. but apparently its half fixed! YAYYYyyyyy . ...yeaaaa**

**im getting it back in...two weeks? anyway. WOOT, they are OFF to the magical land of SPEAR PILLAR-NIA!**

**How did you like Dawn and her amazing "IMA JUMP IN FRONT OF A FIREBALL!" idea? :) honestly, i had not planned that AT ALL, which just goes to show, i do NOT control this story. Although I have many things planned, i may ruin them all with a teeeny tweek just like i made in this chapter x)**

**anyways, Review!!!**

**or be stabbed in the stomach at 12:00 the next day with a very rotten mushroom o.O**

**I HOPE THAT MOTIVATED YOU **

**^.^**


	11. Spear Pillar

**Hello my amazing readers! How are we today? :)**

**How many of you were stabbed by rotten mushrooms? Hmm...that many?**

**I need a better tactic .**

**Okay, a lot of you were wondering "What's Dawn's power then?" WELL BE PATIENT AND READ...the next sentence! Dawn's 'elemental power' is Storm. so think tornadoes, rainstorms, hurricanes, anything powerful and weather-involved :D**

**ONWARDS~**

**Disclaimer: ~I don't own Pokemon, so if you think i do, YOU'RE WROOOOOOONG!!!~ (oh yes, you loved my amazing singing) ...you didnt know i was singing? ;A; that hurts. **

* * *

**(Dawn's POV) **

I felt like i was in a car that was continuously driving over bumps. Each one brought me millimeter by millimeter to consciousness, and each millimeter towards consciousness brought me that much more pain. Growing closer and closer to consciousness, I realized there was something tight around my stomach. I groaned faintly as the pain grew.

The bumps got smoother immediately and I drifted once more. Drifted...into a dream...

_I was on the ground._

_I smelled crisp mountain air. I opened my eyes only to immediately close them again at the brightness of the sun and the blinding blue of the sky. Settling on a different tactic, I began to open my eyes bit by bit until they were used to the light. _

_I pushed myself onto my elbows and looked down at my stomach, immediately realizing I felt no pain at all. There was no wound. No giant, painful wound that continuously burned like the fire that had made it. _

_Shakily, I stood, taking in my surroundings. I was on the top of some mountain. There were giant pillars marking every few yards of the surface. Some were broken, but most stood. Each pillar was pointed at the top like a spear. _

_Hold on. Spears on pillars at the top of a mountain? I was at Spear Pillar! _

_Suddenly, I heard people marching. Marching towards the entrance to Spear Pillar. I jumped behind a pillar, waiting...watching._

_About a minute later, I saw them. It was Team Galactic. Cyrus entered first, looking around, as awed as the rest. Then I noticed something that made my heart stop. _

_Paul came in with a grim look on his face...holding **me**. I looked down at myself to make sure I was still where I was. _

_How could I be in two places at one time? Deciding to ignore it for now, I began watching the procession once more. They reached the edge of the mountain, stopping a few yards away, and Cyrus stepped forward._

_He raised his arms, speaking something unintelligible. He then tuned and beckoned for something. Paul walked forward, along with Ash, and holding me, to Cyrus. _

_I gaped. Since when did Paul ever bow down to Cyrus? _

_I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream his name, but my voice wouldn't respond to my subconscious command._

_Paul gently laid my body on the ground--the one he had been holding--and stood in front of Cyrus._

_Cyrus spoke more words I couldn't understand. Then Ash came and stood in front of Cyrus, making him repeat the process. Finally a grunt came forward and gently moved my body in front of Cyrus. Cyrus repeated his words once more._

_Suddenly, the air changed. It felt...colder. Like a dark spirit had descended upon Spear Pillar. _

_Unable to scream, unable to make any noise at all, I ran forward in a desperate attempt to save us all. I didn't get very far, though, because a giant black hole opened up and sucked me right in. _

_I was thrown around inside it, tossed and turned until my sense of direction was completely dissipated. I felt as if my body was being torn to bits just before--_

I opened my eyes to gasp for air, startling Paul so much that he stumbled and tried frantically to keep from dropping me.

He failed and I fell to the ground with a shriek of pain, my wound back where it was and as painful as ever.

"Oh, Dawn! Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Paul scrambled to my side, fluttering his hands over me, unable to find a way to stop the pain. "Sorry." he choked out.

I smiled and reached up, poking his cheek, "It's okay, Paul. No need to worry." My infamous quote brought a half-smile to his face. Only then did I realize the seriousness of the situation for him. I had just put my life in grave danger trying to save his. He felt responsible. No words I could say and nothing I could physically do would be able to convince him otherwise. He was trying to pay me back...

"Paul." I said more firmly, dropping my hand. I noted the flash of sadness in his eyes once I was no longer touching him, weird... "I still owe you. A lot more than you owe me. You've saved my life at least five times over the last week or so..." I trailed off, coming to the conclusion that I had absolutely no idea how long it had been since we were all captured. "Anyway. Just think of it this way; I risked my life to save yours, because you would have done the same for me."

Paul turned away so that his lavender bangs cast shadows on his eyes. "I should be the one hurt. I should be the one in danger of dying. You should be yourself. Not..." he didn't finish, which bothered me a lot. I frowned.

"Myself? I am myself! How am I acting differently!?"

Paul shrugged. "You aren't as...carefree. You sound like you're becoming wiser and...I just don't think it's you!" he finished suddenly. He turned to face me once more and I could see his face, straining to show the least amount of emotion it could. "Just smile and pretend like nothing's wrong so I can feel at ease..."

My frown grew. "Smile? _Pretend like nothing's wrong?_ I am _dying,_ Paul. This is my best attempt at 'pretending like nothing's wrong!'"

Paul realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover it up, but the damage was done. The small connection I felt a moment ago had been broken, and I shut myself off to him.

"The ground is cold." I stated simply, implying that he should pick me up. Pain flashed through his eyes, which made me feel guilty. As he was picking me up, I changed my mind. "I want Ash to carry me." I told Paul.

"But...why?" he asked, his scowling mask back on.

"Because I want to talk to him." I left it at that. Paul sighed and caught up with the group, reaching Cyrus at the front.

"Dawn wants Ash to carry her." he spoke flatly. I frowned.

Cyrus regarded us with amusement showing through his eyes. "And why is that? Have you upset her, boy? Just back there you were begging to save her life and now you've upset her.... Give her to Ash." He shooed Paul away and turned his attention back to the tunnel.

Paul slowly walked to Ash, as if he wanted to keep me in his arms. Okay, this was really weird. Just a few days ago, Paul hated me with all his heart, and now he _wants_ to have me in his arms? Guys are so weird.

Once we reached Ash, I held my arms out towards him. Ash gave us a glance as if to acknowledge us; he looked pretty bored.

"Ash!!!" I whined, "I want you to hold me now! It's your turn!" I smiled the best I could. I saw Paul look down at me from the corner of my eye with a smiling face. I couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a real smile, but I didn't really care.

Ash turned towards us in surprise, slowly taking me in his arms. The pain grew, but immediately stopped as soon as I was fully in his arms. It seemed that this 'evil' trance, or whatever, was making him smarter. He knew exactly how to hold me so that my burn wasn't at a wrong angle.

I visibly relaxed and saw Paul tense. He shot Ash a look of envy and stalked away to the back of the procession. I felt bad watching him leave...

"So, Ash...are you completely mute or can you talk at all?" I joked. This Ash was being controlled by evil. I had to try my best to break through it.

He didn't respond for a while. Just as I was about to ask him if he was deaf as well, he spoke. "I...can still talk, Dawn." He said slowly.

"Really? Great! Then I won't be bored!" I realized something else. "Wait, you still know me?"

Ash looked down at me with the same blank expression on his face. "It's hard to...remember, actually." I realized that he wasn't just trying to emphasize the meaning of his words, he seriously had to speak slowly. "The...darkness inside my soul...is growing. Soon I will be nothing...but evil."

"Ash...you sound so different." I suddenly realized how Paul felt. A stab of guilt tore through me. "I-could you give me back to Paul?" I asked Ash.

"Why?" Ash asked, and I thought I heard sadness in his tone. "I...want you here."

I blushed slightly. "But, Ash. I was unfair to Paul. He deserves an apology from me..."

"...Fine." Ash seemed to be struggling with his emotions. Oh great, more guilt for me.

But before Ash could take me to Paul, Cyrus spoke up.

"I believe we are here, at Spear Pillar!" His voice echoed off the walls, and each echo was just as painful inside my mind as the last one. Ow...

One thing bothered me as Ash carried me through the 'gateway' to Spear Pillar. Oh wait!

Memories of my recent dream flooded my mind. I frowned, realizing everything here was all wrong.

I was supposed to be in _Paul's_ arms right now! I thought of something else; _what if I was hiding behind one of the pillars like in my dream!?_

I scanned the area, searching for a ghostly version of me watching tentatively from behind a fallen pillar. No one was there, much less myself.

"Hey! Hey, Ash! Take me to Paul now." I frantically tugged on Ash's shirt, but he just shook his head the slightest bit and continued to follow Cyrus. I felt my face heat up the teeniest fraction of a degree at my anger. "I said take me to Paul!!" I said loudly, refraining from moving around too much--it would hurt too much...

"...No." Ash stated. "I will...not."

I couldn't help it, I reached my hand up to slap him with all the strength I had--which wasn't much, admittedly--only to have him unexpectedly move me to a different position. I didn't know how he did it, or how he managed to keep from hurting me, but all I knew was that one moment I was in his arms, and the next I was cradled in one of them with him grabbing my arm.

"Wha--? Leggo!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of many. I glared at Ash, oblivious to the fact that the whole procession had stopped to stare.

"Is there a problem?" Cyrus' voice seemed to weave through the air and right through my head. Ash had let go of my arm, but was still cradling me in one arm.

Although it pained me just to _think_ it, I said, "Ash...Put. Me. _Down_."

Surprise flashed across Ash's face. I even saw some hurt, but I didn't care. This was about more than just needing to apologize to Paul...I...I really needed to...be with him. I always felt safe when I was with Paul.

Slowly, Ash set me down. I stretched my legs out under me to gingerly support my weight. Soon, the only other thing supporting my body was Ash's arm. I moved my arm out of his grasp, and smiled when my burn didn't hurt.

I took one shaky step forward, still oblivious to the stares of all the grunts. "Paul?" I called, taking another step.

The grunts moved out of my way until I could see him, and my heart lit up. I think...I think I was starting to...fall in love with the grumpy guy. All those times he saved my life. the times he comforted me. Paul may not know it, or even think it, but he was like a guardian angel to me.

Paul was staring at me with an unidentifiable expression on his face. It looked like surprise, but I could see happiness.

A genuine smile spread on his face, and he began running towards me. I could almost hear sappy music playing in the background as the scene played out. Paul stopped just in front of me and quickly stopped his smile, trying to sound serious as he said "Dawn, you're going to hurt yourself, please don't walk around like this."

I laughed. It was a light, short giggle. Paul smirked. "So, have you come to proclaim your love for me? Or did your boyfriend hurt your feelings?" He taunted.

I gasped. "Paul! I came over here to say I'm sorry!" I couldn't help it, tears came to my eyes. "You ruin everything." I said, pouting.

He shook his head, smirking, and only then did I see the people staring at me. I felt my face go red.

"Well. Sorry to break this up, but it is time to summon Giratina to open the passage to the new world." Cyrus spoke up. I turned to see him with an angry Ash by his side. "Now cooperate, or Ash will kill you himself."

* * *

**Wow. I really like typing in Dawn's point of view...Hope you guys dont mind that heheh ^-^'**

**Tell me if you DO mind, and what point of view I should use :D and who if you want**

**SO GUESS WHAT!? I have my laptop back! that means I can type/write ANYWHERE now, as long as i have it! :DDD ****I also have windows 7, I really like it! **

******Thanks for the reviews, but dont tell me to hurry D: I try my hardest, and you cant really force me to type...**

******Anyway, i like how this chapter turned out...hmmm...i just think it was too............sappy X)**

******SO, review! Or...I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH A BABY :D**

******If you DO review, I'll give you a cookie, cuz that always works ^w^**

******REVIEW :)**


	12. Insert Awesome Chapter Name Here

**DIsclaimer: I have now disclaimed.**

**(Paul's POV)**

Everything got kinda awkward after Cyrus spoke up...

Dawn and I were just...glaring at him. I couldn't stop glaring, either. That man had taken a lot from me. My pokemon, the past week or so of my life, training time...

He almost took the life of the blue-haired girl in front of me.

...But, but I mean, it's not like I cared about her! She wasn't one of those things I cared about...right?

Cyrus interrupted my thoughts by speaking again, "Now, Paul. I need you to please come up here with the young lady and just...stand by Ash." He comleted he statement with a wave of his hand.

I clenched my fists by my side and strided to Ash's side, quickly leaving Dawn behind. She reached us much slower.

I spaced out as Cyrus walked by, handing each of us an odd medallion. The were all blank, but were different shapes. Lame shapes, might I mention. Mine was a triangle, Ash's was a square, and Dawn's was...well actually, her's was a star.

Cyrus was mumbling some words when suddenly I heard him yell, "Lords of the Dimensions! Here me now! Dialga and Palkia, I call you! By the power of the great Arceus and the three elements, come to me!"

_Three elements?_ I went over it in my head. _Obviously Ash is fire. Dawn must be...uhh, maybe storm, or something. But me? What am I?_

Cyrus began walking past us, starting with Ash. He paused and turned to him, still speaking loudly. Ash held up his medallion and Cyrus pointed a pitch-black stone at it and spoke.

"By the power of Fire, I call you, Dialga!" A bright light flashed and a picture of a fireball had been embedded into the gold of the medallion.

Cyrus moved on to Dawn, who stood with her head held high, determined to not be afraid.

"By the power of Storm, I call you, Palkia!" Another bright flash, and a thunderstorm scene had been embedded into Dawn's medallion. She stared at it in awe.

Cyrus moved on to me, and I could see him smile in triumph as he saw my comfusion. He knew I had no idea what 'element' I was. "And now..." he started.

"By the power of the Shadows, Giratina, I CALL YOU!" I stared in complete shock as my medallion turned pitch-black as the stone pointed at it. I could see faint traces of embedding in it, so there was obviously a picture in the darkness of the medal.

_Shadows, huh? That's...that's a letdown, actually..._ I thought slowly.

Clouds began swirling above us. It was all so cliché, I almost puked.

A sudden roar from above brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up to see the clouds begin to swirl faster.

The sky had a blue-ish glow as the clouds parted. I heard Dawn breathe in sharply as a giant Pokémon made its way through the clouds.

Everyone watched in awe, including myself, as the blue and white Pokémon roared feircly and landed gracefully on a platform behind us.

Dialga had been summoned.

Not soon after, I looked back to the sky as the clouds came together and gave off a pink glow. Another roar shattered my ear drums as a pink and white Pokémon dove through the swirl above us and landed quickly on the platform next to Dialga. Although, this Pokémon seemed to stand on two feet instead of four.

Palkia had been summoned.

Briefly, I thought of the people down below that might be looking up and wondering what was happening, until everything suddenly became darker.

Dialga and Palkia roared together, and I was surprised I didn't go deaf. Everything became colder as one final Pokémon made its way down from the clouds above.

I felt my medallion give a small tug upwards, as if it ached to be with the arriving legendary. I gripped it tighter as Giratina hovered above us all.

The ground shook. I felt Dawn grab my arm and almost smirked.

A black hole began forming on the ground. I looked at Dialga and Palkia and saw Palkia staring back at me...or maybe at the girl latched onto my arm. I couldn't tell.

"Paul..." Dawn spoke in my ear so that I could hear her over the screechings of the Pokémon, "Wh-what is that?"

I frowned. "How am I supposed to know!" I snapped at her, immediately regretting it as she looked hurt and let go of my arm. "Dawn..." I sighed.

The black hole soon grew to the size of Giratina, and it swooped quickly into it, changing forms as it went.

Cyrus made a signal to Ash and they both jumped in after Giratina. Dawn ran in after Ash, and I ran in after her.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed.

"DAWN!" I screamed.

Everything happened quickly after that. I mean, the next thing I knew, I was sitting upside down.

**(Dawn's POV)**

I sat up, head reeling, and looked around.

The first thing I noticed was that my hair was standing horizontally. All of it was to the left of my head, and just standing straight out... Weird.

I turned my head to see if my hair would turn with it, but instead I got a facefull of hair.

I spit my hair out quickly and called out cautiously. "Hello? Anyone...Is anybody here?" It felt like my voice was being muffled before it could get far.

I stood up, and this time my hair went with me. I looked to the side and found that there was a floating rock right beside me. I then realized, I was standing _sideways_!

Cautiously, I scooted to the edge of the floating rock I was on to reach the other one. I leaped away from mine, turning myself vertical. I landed with an _oomph._

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and whipped my head around, only to see a black fog covering what lie beyond. I squinted, trying to distinguish something.

Nope. Nothing was there. Just the ever-extending black fog.

I huffed in frustration. Why couldn't this be easy? Everything had to be so complicated all the time!

_Kyaaaaaaaa!_

I let out a screech of my own as a giant pinkish-white thing flew at me.

As I vaulted myself to the side, two things hit me. Not literally! I just realized them.

One, the thing flying at me hade been Palkia.

Two, _I had just jumped off the side of the floating rock._

As I fell slowly, oh so slowly into the nothingness of nowhere, I saw Palkia go right by, screeching.

_Kyaaaaaaaa!_

"Hey! Help me!" I yelled at it. Of course, it didn't listen to me.

"Dawn!" I heard a voice call. Turning my head, my heart lifted to see Paul, standing on a small rock below me. He pushed it out into the void, teetering a little, but looked determined.

Catching me, Paul drew me into his arms. I blushed, but hugged him back. "Dawn..." He mumbled, "You really need to stop getting into trouble like that..."

Pulling away, I laughed nervously, averting my eyes. "Uhh...sorry?" I blushed more as he sighed and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Dawn...I need to tell you something."

**(Paul's POV)**

There she was. Looking into my eyes, confused. Waiting.

I almost panicked. Why did I tell her that! Why did I say it that way! All I'm trying to do is get this weight off my chest from how I feel about her. I keep denying it to myself, but...

I really do care about Dawn. I care about her a lot more than I think I do. And I need to embrace that.

She was still staring at me, and I was still staring at her. Blue eyes met black.

I don't know what happened, but I was suddenly leaning forward. Her eyes widened, then closed, and she began leaning, too.

Our lips were inches away from eachother, when...

She suddenly lurched forward and pulled me into the kiss.

**(Cyrus's POV)**

I...I had found it. My New World! It was perfect. No polluting humans, no annoying Pokemon. Except, of course, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. But they didn't matter to me, as long as they stayed out of my way.

I quickly learned how the gravity worked, strolling around with ease. "My world! It's PERFECT!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

A little ways more and I saw something. It...looked like people. I shrugged, heading towards it, thinking it was Ash. What I saw though was _two_ people. Dawn and Paul. And...they were kissing.

I almost wanted to laugh at their petty emotions. They were so below me! Love? That doesn't exist to me. Not anymore, at least.

Smirking and shaking my head, I stood a few feet away from the couple and coughed, smirking wider as they broke apart, faces red.

"Oh! I'm sorry~ Did I interrupt something?"

The purple headed boy scowled at me. "You asshole! How do we get out of here!" Aw, the blush was fading...

I shrugged, "I don't know. Why would I want to? I like it here."

"What! There's nothing here!" The blue headed girl intervened.

"That just how I like it." I grinned, "Nice and quiet. And empty. Just me. Ruling over everything."

"Food, you idiot. And water. And who will you rule over!" Damn plum-boy was defying me.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "It'll all get figured out! Until then, get out of my world!"

The boy scoffed, "And how do we do that? I recall asking you this already."

"..." I turned and almost walked away, to prevent myself from strangling them, but something caught my eye. The other boy. Ash.

Smirking, I called him over. "Oh, Ash! Boy! Come here and see your old friends."

It was quite amusing, the looks on the two kids' faces. They were scared.

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

I was trapped. In nothing. With no one.

Alone...

There was a pressure building, threatening to crush me.

I kept thinking of those that I loved...I just wish I could have said goodbye.

What? What was that?

I heard something! Everything flashed.

"Oh, Ash! ...here and...friends." Friends? ...Friends...Dawn...Friend. Wait, friend? Why did the term make me feel...sad? No...maybe anger is what I felt...Hm.

I felt movement. I was walking? More flashes. I could...see things around me!

Dawn...Paul...friends...

I didn't know what was happening...but maybe, just maybe, I was breaking free of this trance.

* * *

**-dodges rocks and bullets other various objects-  
NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I'M SORRY OH GAWD I'M SO SORRY.  
****I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOTALLY DIE. I'M SORRY D:**

**Okay, for serious, I HATE MY LIFE. So much stress. I'm REALLY sorry.  
****But I had writer's block, once of my best friends moved, the other best friend is causing problems, and I'm being dragged all over the place.  
So many problems that I would LOVE to whine to you all about :D But I'm not, so don't worry about having to read the rest~**

**AND THERE. YOU ALL GOT YOUR KISS. MKAY? DAWN AND PAUL KISSIED.  
Sorry for the lack of detail. Yea, it was just a plain old kiss moment that made you (hopefully) go 'YAY!'  
****Maybe, just Maybe, Dawn or Paul might flashback and give you some details later on C;  
****...Psh. **

**SO, LIKE, I'll be surprised if people still care about this story. I'm trying my best to keep up with it D:**

**OH BTW, I kinda wanna change the story name. ANYONE WANNA GIVE ME SOME IDEAAAAAS~? ;D**

**So, tl;dr  
I'M SORRY MY LIFE SUCKS. C: **


End file.
